Le Dernier Ennemi à Vaincre sera la Mort
by Albane
Summary: POST HP 7, spoiler HP7: Severus Rogue décide que sa seconde vie ne sera pas aussi triste et noire que la première, et va tout faire pour parvenir à son but.
1. Résurrection

**Le dernier ennemi à vaincre sera la Mort**

Voici donc _Le Dernier ennemi à vaincre sera la Mort_, que je vous ai annoncé à la fin de _Prince et Princesse_. C'est une fic qui, comme _P&P_ est centrée sur Rogue et Lily. Officiellement, ce n'est pas forcément la suite de _Prince et Princesse_, mais si ça vous plait de le penser, vous en avez le droit.

Le rating est un peu plus élevé que mon niveau habituel de fanfiction, c'était une claire volonté de ma part au moment de la rédaction. Pour commencer, ce chapitre-ci, qui pose la situation de base de l'histoire, est ce qu'on pourrait appeler, un peu « gore ».

Un énorme merci à Ely, dont le bêta-readage a été parfait. Elle ressent la même chose que moi envers l'histoire de Lily et Rogue, ce qui, bien sûr, a grandement contribué à la perfection de son travail. Que voulez-vous, Ely, ce n'est pas ma moitié pour rien !

Avant tout, un petit incipit musical histoire d'introduire l'intrigue:

_Évidemment, tu l'aimes encore,  
Je le vois bien tu sais, et puis alors ?  
Mais pour l'instant ferme tes yeux,  
Passe ta main dans mes cheveux._

_Je veux entendre, ton cœur qui bat,  
tu sais, je crois qu'il chante pour moi  
Mais en douceur comme ça tout bas, comme un sourd__  
Mon cœur lui s'emballe, il vole haut,  
peut-être un peu trop haut pour moi,  
Mais je m'en fous, je suis vivant pour de bon_

Partons vite

Kaolin

* * *

**Résurrection**

Quand tout fut fini, Severus se releva et quitta la Cabane Hurlante. Il n'y avait plus de bruit depuis un certain temps. Il jugea que les choses devaient s'être tassées. Un des deux avait gagné.

Dans le fond, il se fichait bien de savoir lequel. Il avait été autant du côté de l'un que du côté de l'autre. Fini de sourire d'un côté et de complaire de l'autre. Il venait de ressusciter, il entendait mener sa deuxième vie, comme il avait rêvé la première. Il n'avait plus en tête que les yeux de Potter junior et c'était un excellent point de départ.

Il traversa Pré-au-Lard en pleine nuit. Les fenêtres rayonnaient de lumières de fêtes, les rues retentissaient d'éclats de rire. A moins que tous ces gens ne soient des Mangemorts, cela signifiait que c'était Potter qui avait gagné. Bon. Après tout, il devrait s'en réjouir, puisque c'était ce à quoi il travaillait depuis tant d'années.

Il baissa la tête, envers et contre toute l'humanité et alla se réfugier sous les arbres à l'orée du village. De là, il transplana à la maison. Mais il n'avait pas véritablement l'intention d'y aller. Il y resta juste le temps d'étudier un vieux livre poussiéreux et de préparer la mixture de base nécessaire à la réalisation de son projet. Et puis, en laissant le chaudron mijoter doucement, il ressortit la nuit suivante : il avait quelque chose à aller récolter dans le village.

La tombe vola en éclat. Visiblement, la sœur de Lily venait toujours la fleurir. Du bout de la baguette, il aspira un peu de poudre blanche, qui resta en suspension dans l'air le temps qu'il matérialise une petite bourse de cuir. Sa besogne achevée, il fit un pas, hésita, et revint en arrière réparer la tombe des parents de Lily. Allez savoir pourquoi.

Et puis, il transplana en silence à Godric's Hollow. Comme si c'était fait exprès, il arriva précisément devant le mémorial qu'on avait élevé à la mémoire de Lily. Les yeux secs et le cœur froid, Severus contempla son visage de pierre serein et heureux, qu'il avait tant observé, détaillé, scruté pendant de longues heures. La douleur et la peine appartenaient à sa première vie.

Il entra là encore dans le cimetière, marcha sans hésitation droit vers la tombe de Lily, qu'il connaissait si bien. Arrivé devant, sa belle détermination de jeune vivant le quitta, il plia les genoux, passa une main sur le marbre froid et exhala un soupir.

« 'Le dernier ennemi à vaincre sera la mort' murmura-t-il, oui ma belle. Tout de suite. »

Il se releva et d'une rotation de baguette, il fit basculer la pierre tombale. Le cercueil le plus grand jaillit de la fosse et alla se briser avec fracas contre le bâtiment d'une autre bière, comme balayé par un revers de main rageur. Les planches de bois rongées depuis dix-sept ans s'écroulèrent et une horrible forme maronatre dégringola avec.

Ce n'était pas prévu, mais soudainement inspiré, il fit quelques pas de côté pour rejoindre le cadavre de James. Il avait, dans sa première vie, vu des choses purement affreuses, mais la chose qu'il retourna du bout du pied lui souleva littéralement le cœur.

James n'avait plus de lèvres, plus de paupières, plus d'yeux, plus de nez, mais ce n'était pas un squelette pour autant. Non, il avait même encore la majorité de sa peau. Marron, fine, ridée, tâchée, sèche, bref, pourrie. Ses cheveux semblaient s'être affinés, et pendaient lamentablement sur son crâne.

Il se souvint fugitivement du jeune garçon en pleine santé qui passait la main dans ses cheveux en lançant un sourire complice et une œillade radieuse à ses compères. Et il eut un ricanement mauvais de vengeance.

« Tu n'as pas très bonne mine, James. On ne fait plus trop le fanfaron, hein. J'ai l'impression que, dans la mort, tu ne t'en es pas aussi bien sorti que moi, je me trompe ? Moi, elle n'a pas réussi à me prendre. »

Il écrasa du pied une main décharnée et il sentit celle-ci s'effriter sans plus de résistance qu'une motte de terre. Il se détourna et entreprit de retourner vers la tombe de Lily. Et puis, dans un dernier regard en arrière, il déclara au corps de James.

« C'est bon de te voir si _véritablement_ mort. »

Il ne reposait plus qu'un seul cercueil dans la fosse, Severus le fit lentement léviter pour le sortir. Il le posa doucement dans l'allée du cimetière, s'agenouilla dans le gravier à côté et fit sauter les loquets. Il prit une profonde inspiration, ferma très fort les yeux et poussa le couvercle.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Même s'il s'était préparé, même s'il avait vu l'état de James, ses poumons se bloquèrent un instant, oppressant son cœur. Son premier instinct aurait été de refermer très vite les yeux. Mais au contraire, il se força à regarder Lily. Lily ou ce qu'il en restait. De parents moldus, elle semblait encore plus sensible à la décomposition du corps humain que son sang-pur d'époux.

Severus aurait voulu qu'elle soit méconnaissable, pour qu'il puisse faire semblant d'être devant le corps d'une inconnue. Hélas, la mort n'avait rien pu faire contre ses traits généraux, la forme de son visage, de ses bras et de ses mains. Ni même contre la couleur de ses cheveux.

Comme James, elle n'avait plus à la place des yeux que deux orbites cruellement vides. Mais Severus gardait bien précieusement l'image des yeux de son fils dans son esprit. Le parfum de Lily n'était plus le même, non plus. La rondeur de ses joues était perdue. Quant au galbe de ses lèvres, il n'existait même plus. Figée dans un sourire trop large pour rappeler celui qu'il avait aimé, elle semblait serrer les dents, crispée contre une intense douleur.

« Allez. » murmura-t-il pour elle autant que pour lui-même.

La baguette de Lily reposait sur son ventre entre ses mains. Il supposait que la robe dont elle était vêtue avait été choisie par le loup-garou puisque c'est à lui qu'était revenu la tâche d'organiser les deux enterrements. Il devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas fait un mauvais choix. Il se pencha en avant, glissa les deux bras sous la robe blanche, aussi précautionneusement que possible et se releva. Il craignait que le corps décomposé de Lily ne se casse en morceaux dans ses bras, qu'il ne tombe en poussière, mais il tint miraculeusement le choc.

Pas le temps de réparer la tombe, cette fois-ci. Il transplana en vitesse, avec son précieux débris dans les bras. Il ouvrit la porte du coude et ferma la porte du pied. Désormais, il ne sortirait plus de l'impasse du Tisseur. Ils ne sortiraient plus.

En arrivant devant le chaudron qui bouillait tout seul gentiment, il comprit soudain que cela ne marcherait pas. Impossible de plier Lily pour la faire rentrer dedans, elle casserait net comme un bout de bois sec. Il grommela contre lui-même, se maudissant de ne pas y avoir penser avant.

Lily n'était pas lourde, bien au contraire, elle était affreusement légère, mais elle était un peu encombrante. Il la posa délicatement sur la table. La poussière du cadavre avait laissé quelques traces sur ses manches. Par respect, il s'abstint d'en débarrasser en se frottant les bras.

Et puis, suivi de son chaudron qui flottait dans l'air, il monta au troisième étage de la demeure de ses parents et poussa une porte depuis longtemps fermée. Elle lui résista un peu, mais capitula devant un coup d'épaule. La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, révélant une salle de bain, au fond de laquelle une baignoire en fonte reposait sous une bonne couche de poussière, comme toute la pièce, d'ailleurs.

Cette poussière-là, il la déblaya rapidement et renversa dans la baignoire le contenu de son chaudron. La mixture, brillant comme mille diamants, jetait des étincelles de tous côtés et encore, il y manquait des éléments. Il sortit le livre de magie noire de sa poche et relut la recette, cochant mentalement ce qu'il avait déjà et ce qui lui manquait.

Le sang de l'ennemi prit par la force. L'idéal aurait été celui de Voldemort. Mais déjà, il aurait fallu retourner à Poudlard, ensuite, il ne savait pas si cela fonctionnait avec le sang d'un corps mort, et enfin, à bien y réfléchir, le sang de Voldemort, c'était celui d'Harry, qui n'avait rien d'un ennemi de Lily.

Mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas. Il avait une autre idée pour se procurer du sang qui répondrait à la définition. Il alluma un feu magique dont les flammes couraient tout le long du rebord de la baignoire, histoire de maintenir la mixture à bonne température, et releva sa manche. Il fallait que le sang ait été pris par la force. En serrant les dents, il arracha le bandage dont il avait entouré la seule morsure de Nagini qu'il ne s'était pas guéri. Il y appliqua le goulot d'une petite fiole contre les lèvres de la plaie. Il récolta son propre sang en maintenant bien dans son esprit qu'il ne le donnait pas volontairement. C'était un exercice mental périlleux.

Le serpent l'avait mordu dans l'avant-bras, pile dans la Marque des Ténèbres. C'était une bonne chose, car c'était seulement cela qui faisait qu'on pouvait le considérer comme l'ennemi de Lily.

Il pouvait commencer le processus. La maison était plongée dans l'obscurité, mais il descendit reprendre le corps en décomposition de sa Lily sans trembler. Il la monta à l'étage, dans la salle de bain, et la posa par terre. Il lui retira des mains sa baguette qu'il alla déposer dans sa chambre. Et puis, précautionneusement pour ne pas la briser, il déshabilla ce corps qui ne ressemblait plus à rien. Il aurait put découper la robe, mais elle en aurait besoin quand elle serait vivante. Curieusement, à cause de la fragilité du corps figé, ce fut le passage le plus délicat du plan de Rogue.

Quand ce fut fait, il glissa le corps nu et décharné dans la baignoire. Il l'immergea entièrement, et elle disparut de sa vision, dans l'opacité visqueuse de la mixture. La cérémonie proprement dite commença :

Debout devant la baignoire transformée en chaudron, Severus jeta un dernier regard au grimoire de magie noire et se mit à psalmodier :

« Que les ossements de la mère, donnés en toute ignorance, fassent renaître sa fille ! »

Il ouvrit la petite bourse en cuir qu'il était allé remplir au cimetière d'à côté et la vida de son contenu dans la baignoire, qui prit aussitôt une teinte bleu vif.

« Que la chair du serviteur, donnée volontairement, fasse revivre sa maîtresse. »

Severus crispa les mâchoires et ferma les yeux. Il agrippa sa blessure au bras et tira un lambeau de chair qui se déchira et finit par tomber dans la baignoire. Il rouvrit les yeux et la bouche, courbé en avant sous la douleur, haletant, les yeux fixes devant lui, et serrant son bras blessé. Il n'avait pas imaginé pas que son corps puisse se manifester avec autant d'intensité alors qu'il était si concentré sur son esprit en ébullition.

Sous ses yeux flous de souffrance, le sortilège commençait à prendre effet. Il avait déjà rajouté deux des trois éléments indispensables et la potion –devenue d'un rouge incandescent- tournait désormais comme un tourbillon, de plus en plus vite.

Il se guérirait plus tard. Il ne fallait pas laisser la potion retomber. De sa main valide, il saisit le petit flacon de sang qu'il venait de récupérer avec l'aimable collaboration de Nagini et la versa dans la baignoire. Il prononça d'une voix aussi assurée que possible la dernière incantation :

« Que le sang de l'ennemi, pris par la force, ressuscite celle qui le combat »

Aussitôt, la mixture changea de couleur. D'un rouge ardent, elle passa au blanc le plus éblouissant, et tournoyait toujours, si vite à présent que Severus en avait le tournis. Le corps de Lily, à l'intérieur, restait invisible.

Il y eut soudain une explosion, qui le projeta à terre contre la porte. Les flammèches s'éteignirent, tout vola dans la pièce. Et puis le calme retomba d'un coup et Rogue se releva. Il chassa la fumée de grands gestes impatients et s'approcha. Il n'y avait plus la moindre goutte de potion dans la baignoire, celle-ci était d'ailleurs aussi propre que si elle n'avait jamais rien contenu.

Rien à part le corps d'une femme. Rien à part Lily. S'il ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux, il n'aurait jamais pu croire que c'était un corps décharné et rabougri, en décomposition depuis plus de dix-sept ans, qu'on avait placé là où se tenait désormais une femme à la chair douce et bien rebondie, au cheveu épais et brillant.

« De la vie, souffla Rogue, de la vie, vite, il lui faut de la vie. »

S'il avait redonné à Lily un corps neuf, celui qu'elle avait le jour de sa mort, il lui manquait tout de même quelque chose de crucial : la vie. Pettigrow n'avait pas eu à se soucier de cela quand il avait pratiqué la même opération sur Voldemort. Rogue allait devoir pratiquer plusieurs sortilèges différents pour que le sang se remette en circulation, pour que les poumons se gonflent et que le cœur se mette à nouveau à battre.

N'eut-il été pressé par le temps, il aurait sûrement pris le temps d'admirer ce qui s'offrait à sa vue. Il aurait sûrement aussi frémi de joie à la pensée de ce qu'il allait enfin pouvoir faire.

A genoux devant la baignoire, le bras valide passé dans le dos pour la surélever, il lui ouvrit la bouche et plaqua la sienne dessus. Il souffla de toutes ses forces. Cela n'avait rien d'un baiser.

« Enervatum ! Enervatum ! » s'écria-t-il plusieurs fois de suite, la baguette pointée sur Lily.

Dans ses bras, Lily fut agitée de soubresauts à chaque sortilège, sans pour autant donner le moindre signe de bouger d'elle-même. Il l'insuffla plusieurs fois, et se vit même tenter le si moldu massage cardiaque. Il essaya plusieurs sort qu'il alterna une bonne vingtaine de minutes, patiemment, sans paniquer, mais fébrilement. Il savait que cela ne serait pas facile, il s'attendait à devoir se débattre comme cela. Le corps de Lily était en parfait état de marche. Il allait le faire marcher.

L'éclair de génie lui vint à ce moment-là.

« Imperio ! »

Il ordonna ainsi au cœur de battre, et sentit aussitôt dans le corps qu'il tenait les pulsations qui indiquaient que cela avait marché. Quand le sang eut fait deux-trois tours complets, il ordonna aux poumons d'inspirer et d'expirer. Et puis, anxieusement, il libéra Lily du sortilège de l'Impérius. Contre toute attente, le miracle se produisit : le rythme continua tout seul.

Son corps fonctionnait, il ne lui manquait plus que l'étincelle de vie.

« Enervatum ! » cria-t-il une dernière fois sans succès.

Il feuilleta fébrilement les pages de son livre de sa main libre. Il trouva comment faire un inferus et comment faire un échange d'âme, mais aucune des deux solutions n'était satisfaisante. Il faillit s'énerver et perdre patience. Il avait été un temps où les sortilèges de magie noire, c'était lui-même qui les inventait !

Il se concentra sur toute la noirceur qu'il pouvait trouver en lui, c'était encore plus facile que quand il était adolescent et qu'il n'avait encore rien vécu. Une expression aux consonances latines lui vint alors. Il jugea qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre d'essayer. Il tourna la baguette du même mouvement que celui qu'on utilise en métamorphose, pour transformer un objet en un animal, visualisa de toutes ses forces son but et cria :

« Morste Retorne ! »

Le corps de Lily se cambra violemment, comme pris d'un haut-le-corps et retomba lourdement sur le bras de Rogue qui fixait fébrilement son visage.

Dans un cri, elle ouvrit brusquement les paupières. Le cœur de Rogue fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle avait des yeux ! Elle avait retrouvé ses yeux ! De si beaux yeux verts ! Ce fut la première chose à laquelle il pensa devant sa résurrection. Des yeux qui se fixèrent aussitôt sur lui !

Elle semblait paniquée, terrifiée, perdue, déboussolée, et elle lui saisit le poignet. Alors seulement, il s'accorda de savourer son bonheur. Le bonheur de la sensation de sa main chaude et charnue, de sa peau douce et ronde sur la sienne. Cela faisait des années et des années qu'il avait été privé de ce contact rassurant. Il l'avait un jour attrapée par le poignet pour essayer de la forcer à l'écouter. C'était en sixième année, soit vingt-deux ans auparavant. Il ne l'avait plus jamais frôlée depuis.

« Sev ! » haleta-t-elle.

La réussite était complète : elle était vivante, belle et elle avait gardé ses souvenirs. Il laissa libre court à sa joie et l'étreignit énergiquement.

« Oh Lily ! J'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi ! Je t'ai sauvée, Lily ! Lily !

- Sev… Severus… »

Elle se tortilla dans ses bras et il comprit ce qui la dérangeait. Il tendit la main, attrapa la robe qui pendait du lavabo sur lequel il l'avait jetée et la secoua vigoureusement. Quelques pellicules marrons, restes de peau décomposée, voltigèrent dans l'air et se déposèrent par terre sans qu'il n'y accorde de l'attention. Il se releva en lui tendant la robe, et détourna poliment les yeux quand elle lui prit des mains.

« Tu vas voir, elle est parfaitement à ta taille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait, au bras ? » demanda-t-elle dans un froufrou de satin.

* * *

Alors, ça vous plait, comme début ?


	2. Discussion

Tiens, je me suis aperçu que la citation exacte était « le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c'est la mort ». Je n'ai le tome 7 en français que depuis une semaine et j'avais composé mon titre d'après la phrase anglaise : « the last ennemy that shall be destroyed is death ».  
En plus, j'avais fait une erreur dans le titre, en mettant « détruire » et non « vaincre ». Bref, beaucoup d'embrouilles autour de ce titre ! J'ai corrigé l'erreur. Le titre est bien : _Le Dernier Ennemi à Vaincre sera la Mort._

Deuxième chapitre : Rogue vient de ressusciter Lily. Que va-t-il (en) faire ?

* * *

**Discussion**

Refusant de la quitter ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de peur qu'elle ne retombe brusquement en poussière, il la fit sortir de la salle de bain en la poussant délicatement devant lui et ils allèrent s'installer dans le salon.

« A boire ? A manger ? proposa-t-il aimablement.

- Euh, les deux, je veux bien merci. J'ai terriblement faim et soif. déclara-t-elle comme si cela l'intriguait.

- Ce n'est pas étonnant. Tu reviens de loin ! »

Il fit venir quelques gâteaux et une tasse fumante, qu'il lui déposa entre les mains. Elle appliqua ses doigts tout autour comme pour les réchauffer, puis la porta à ses lèvres.

« Hum…thé à la framboise. Tu t'en souviens. »

Il eut un sourire attendri et pencha doucement la tête en haussant les épaules.

« Bien sûr. » murmura-t-il.

Elle posa sur lui un regard pétillant et but une gorgée. Elle exhala un souffle de contentement et ferma les yeux un instant. Il baissa les siens : il ne voulait pas trop la regarder, il ne voulait pas s'enivrer d'elle, et avoir un comportement qui ne lui était pas naturel.

Le silence qui s'était installé faisait de ce moment un cadeau de la vie, fragile, magnifié et pur. Sans paraître s'en apercevoir, elle le brisa au bout d'un moment.

« Tu as dit que tu m'avais « sauvée ». C'est assez vague, en moi… j'étais en danger de mort, ou bien, j'étais… morte ? »

Il reste silencieux, puis releva la tête pour lui planter les yeux dans les siens.

« Tu étais morte. » déclara-t-il simplement.

Elle ne cria pas, elle ne bougea pas, mais elle prit une profonde inspiration qui accéléra son souffle pendant quelques respirations. Ses doigts firent nerveusement tourner la tasse dans ses mains.

« Depuis longtemps ? » finit-elle par demander.

Il pouvait encore jouer la carte de la sincérité.

« Ça aurait fait dix-sept ans dans quelques mois.

- Oh mon Dieu ! souffla-t-elle en portant brusquement la main à la bouche.

- Attention la tasse. lui dit-il simplement.

- Dix-sept ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix aiguë.

- J'ai trente-huit ans. confirma-t-il calmement, ça se voit un peu, je pense. Toi, je présume qu'on peut dire que tu en as vingt et un. »

Elle rebaissa la main sur sa tasse, la regarda et finalement se pencha en avant pour la poser sur la table.

« Tu vas t'y faire. fit-il d'un ton encourageant.

- Tu as fait de la magie noire, pour y arriver ? demanda-t-elle enfin

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, la magie noire, d'après toi ?

- Eh bien, c'est quand on va contre la volonté de la personne sur qui on lance le sort.

- Tu préférerais être morte ?

Elle eut une moue dubitative et hésitante, et puis se préféra reformuler sa réponse :

« La magie noire, c'est quand on modifie l'ordre naturel des choses.

- C'était dans l'ordre des choses, qu'une jeune femme meure à vingt et un ans ? »

Elle baissa les yeux et éluda la question :

« Tu sais que je n'aime pas que tu fasses de la magie noire.

- Je sais. C'était la dernière fois. J'ai tout ce que je peux vouloir, maintenant que tu es vivante. »

Elle rosit, sourit, baissa les yeux et … éclata en sanglots. Il plissa le nez et se força à ne pas lui en vouloir même en pensée. Il n'aimait pas ça, il n'était pas doué pour ça. Il se leva quand même et alla s'asseoir sur le bras du fauteuil de Lily. Il passa le bras par-dessus son épaule et la tapota doucement dans le dos.

« C'est pas facile. dit-il et il se trouva pitoyable.

- Dix-sept ans ! Dix-sept ans ! Ce n'est plus mon époque ! Plus personne ne se souvient de moi ! J'ai manqué dix-sept ans !

- Tu n'as rien manqué du tout. A part dix-sept années de cauchemar, tu n'as rien à regretter.

- Il a gagné, alors ? Voldemort ? »

Comme il ne répondait pas, elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il hocha doucement la tête en silence.

« Dis-moi, raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé.

- De quoi est-ce que tu te souviens ? »

Son dos courbé tressautait sous son bras. Elle suffoqua, manqua de s'étouffer, renifla, sanglota encore un peu et il eut l'idée de lui fournir un mouchoir. Elle l'accepta de bonne grâce, s'essuya vaguement le visage avec avant de le chiffonner dans ses mains et de poser son menton dessus. Il laissa son bras autour de son épaule. Elle réfléchit un petit moment et finit par dire :

« Voldemort… Il a tué mon mari. James. J'ai mis le petit dans son berceau. Harry. Et j'ai avancé vers la porte pour essayer de la refermer, mais il est entré quand même. Je lui ai fait face en me mettant devant le petit. C'est mon dernier souvenir, je crois bien. »

Rogue fit silence. Et puis il parla, sans la regarder.

« Il t'a tuée à ce moment-là. Et ton fils après. C'était lui qu'il voulait. Pour tout te dire… »

Mais c'était un peu trop dur, un peu trop tôt, surtout, et il s'interrompit :

« Oui ? l'encouragea-t-elle ?

- Je lui avais demandé de t'épargner. Mais tu t'en doutes.

- Tu croyais vraiment qu'il le ferait ? lança sèchement Lily.

- Oui, je le croyais. répondit-il sur un ton de défi. Mais de ce jour, je ne lui ai plus jamais accordé le moindre crédit et la moindre confiance.

- Tu as quitté ses rangs ?

- C'est plus compliqué que ça…

- Non, ce n'est pas compliqué ! Tu es avec lui ou contre lui ! s'emporta Lily. Je ne reste pas une minute de plus si tu es…

- Je suis un traître ! explosa-t-il ! Voilà ! T'es contente, maintenant ? Depuis qu't'es morte, j'oscille entre les deux camps. Je suis un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix infiltré parmi les Mangemorts ! Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres pense que c'est le contraire ! »

Le regard de Lily devint rêveur, perdu dans ses pensées et Rogue se reprocha son emportement. Il avait pris l'habitude d'être agressif, de terroriser tout le monde par sa méchanceté, de ne rien supporter de la part des autres. Les années de solitude et de souffrance l'avaient aigri. Et même face à la femme de sa vie, tout juste ressuscitée des morts, il avait le réflexe de l'agresser.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû s'excuser, mais il n'était pas sûr de savoir faire.

« L'Ordre du Phénix… répéta Lily d'une voix songeuse. Hmm, oui, je me souviens. Je me souviens bien, l'Ordre du Phénix. C'était quelque chose de bien. Ça existe toujours alors ?

- Oui, ça subsiste tant bien que mal.

- Et tu en fais partie ? C'est difficilement croyable ! lâcha-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ? Il t'a assassinée ! Comment aurais-je pu continuer à le soutenir ? Pour quelle espèce de type sans cœur me prends-tu? J'ai des preuves, si tu veux voir, des preuves que j'appartiens à l'Ordre du Phénix ! »

Mais il lui sembla tout à coup que Lily ne l'écoutait plus :

« Il y avait une prophétie… Oui, la prophétie ! C'était pour cela qu'il cherchait mon bébé ! C'était soit lui soit Harry…

- Ca a été lui. Ton fils n'a pas eu le temps de grandir assez pour avoir la force de le combattre. Ca fait dix-sept ans que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est au pouvoir, mais avec l'Ordre, on passe notre temps à essayer de lui rendre la vie impossible. C'est tout ce qu'on peut faire, en attendant qu'il y ait un autre opposant possible. »

Il n'avait même pas l'impression de mentir, seulement de raconter une histoire qu'il avait imaginée. Souvent, il s'était demandé comment auraient tourné les évènements si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pu tuer Harry cette nuit-là. Il aimait croire qu'il aurait quand même renié Voldemort, malgré la gloire et la récompense promise à celui qui lui avait rapporté la prophétie. Mais l'histoire aurait été différente, et de beaucoup ! C'était cette histoire-là qu'il racontait maintenant à Lily.

Celle-ci recommença d'ailleurs à pleurer qu'ils avaient échoué, que c'était sa faute à elle si Voldemort avait pu prendre le pouvoir. Le fait qu'elle ait conservé ses souvenirs avait quelques inconvénients. Elle se jeta notamment en travers de ses genoux en sanglotant le nom de Harry et de James. Crispé, mal à l'aise, voir agacé, il attendit que cela passe, les mains prudemment relevées. Quand elle eut finit, elle se leva d'un bond et les poings serrés, elle s'écria en rage :

« Je vais aller le tuer ! Je vais aller le tuer de mes propres mains, pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait ! Pour tout ce qu'il NOUS a fait !

- Holà, holà ! Calme-toi, Lily ! » s'écria-t-il en se levant lui aussi.

Son plan commençait déjà à avoir des failles.

« Ma baguette ! s'exclama-t-elle soudainement. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait de ma baguette ?

- Je ne l'ai pas retrouvée, mentit-il, elle n'était pas avec toi dans le… enfin, dans le… tu vois !

- On enterre toujours un sorcier avec sa baguette !

- Figure-toi que tu as été mise en terre un peu rapidement et un peu en cachette ! grinça-t-il. C'est le Loup-Garou qui s'est occupé de ça.

- Lupin, fit-elle incertaine. Rémus ! Oui, c'est ça, je me souviens de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ? »

Severus n'en savait rien. Il n'eut même pas à mentir. Il n'eut qu'à tordre le nez pour qu'elle s'imagine une réponse et qu'elle n'insiste pas.

« De toute façon, tu n'as pas besoin de baguette. On a la mienne, et ça nous suffit.

- Pour tuer Voldemort ?

- Non, pour rester ici. Tu ne vas pas sortir aller courir après le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ca ne va pas, non ? C'est bien trop dangereux !

- Je n'ai pas peur de la mort ! Je sais bien ce que c'est !

- Et moi, je ne vais pas te ressusciter tous les quatre matins. Maintenant, tu t'assieds et tu te calmes ! » trancha-t-il.

Elle obéit machinalement, sans le quitter des yeux.

« Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi m'as-tu ressuscitée, alors ? »

' Pour mon propre plaisir' était la vraie réponse. Mais bien sûr, il était hors de question de lui dire. Entraîné par une inspiration soudaine, il déclara pieusement :

« C'est Dumbledore qui me l'a demandé. Il avait besoin de toi pour une offensive de plus grande envergure. Mais pas maintenant. Pas tout de suite.

- Oh, Dumbledore ! s'exclama Lily avec ravissement.

- Tu sais comment il est, il n'explique jamais clairement ce qu'il fait… fit Severus, évasif.

- Oui, mais on peut lui faire confiance ! reprit Lily d'une voix enjouée.

- Exactement. Enfin, maintenant, il est -comment dire ?- il est mort, alors évidemment …

- Hein ? Dumbledore, mort ? »

Avant qu'elle ne se remette à pleurer que tout était perdu, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Enfin, il m'avait laissé des instructions. Je saurai quoi faire quand il faudra le faire. Et pour l'instant, il faut que tu restes cachée, pour ne pas que Voldemort apprenne que tu es en vie. Je vais rester avec toi pour l'instant. J'ai tout le temps devant moi : Le Seigneur des Ténèbres croit que je suis mort.

- …Que tu es m… comment ça ? balbutia-t-elle.

- C'est un peu compliqué. Il a voulu me tuer plus ou moins par erreur. Il a cru qu'il avait besoin de me tuer pour devenir plus fort. En fait, il aurait suffit qu'il me prenne ma baguette des mains. Mais bon, il s'est trompé. Une fois de plus. Du coup, il a m'a lâché son serpent dessus. Il croit que je suis mort.

- Je n'y comprends plus rien ! Ça commence à devenir compliqué. Tu disais que je n'avais rien manqué, mais moi, j'ai bien l'impression qu'au contraire, j'ignore des tas de choses ! »

Il eut un sourire indulgent :

« Oui, je conçois que pour quelqu'un qui débarque, ça peut être dur à suivre. Mais voilà l'essentiel : ni toi ni moi n'avons plus besoin de nous soucier de l'extérieur, maintenant. Les batailles, les guerres, les assassinats, c'est l'affaire des autres. Nous, on va pouvoir respirer un peu, et profiter tranquillement d'être en vie, heureux et à l'abri de toute peine. »

Et en s'entendant lui-même décrire cet heureux programme, il sentit monter en lui un sentiment qui l'avait depuis longtemps abandonné : la félicité totale. Ses lèvres se contorsionnèrent dans un grand sourire.

« En attendant de mettre à exécution le plan de Dumbledore. » lui rappella-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et pensa qu'il faudrait trouver un moyen de retenir tout ce qu'il lui avait dit de vrai et tout ce qu'il lui avait dit de faux.

* * *

**Wonka** : Merci beaucoup ! J'avoue, ça fait un peu psychopate de jouer ainsi avec des cadavres. Mais on a jamais dit que Rogue était un gentilhomme honnête et respectueux, fervent opposant à la magie noire ;-) Encore merci pour ta review et tes compliments et j'espère que la suite t'a plue !


	3. Cohabitation

**Cohabitation**

Le lendemain matin, il monta dans la chambre de sa mère pour la réveiller doucement. Il lui apportait un autre thé à la framboise, qui avait eu tant de succès la veille. 'J'ai l'impression d'avoir quinze ans' pensa-t-il dans l'escalier, sans pouvoir déterminer s'il avait honte ou pas. Mais quand il ouvrit la porte, il la trouva déjà réveillée, debout devant le miroir de l'armoire.

« Oh, non, ça par contre, ça ne va pas être possible ! lui dit-il en guise de bonjour.  
- Hé bien, quoi ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Il faut bien que je me mette quelque chose. »

Elle avait trouvé dans la vieille armoire, une robe droite, grisâtre et sévère. Elle avait appartenu à Eileen Rogue. Sur une mère, c'était une robe absolument convenable et même fondamentale. Mais sur Lily, c'était choquant et tout à fait inapproprié.

« Et la robe d'hier ? demanda-t-il.  
- J'ai passé dix-sept dans cette robe. Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ? Crois-moi, ça me donne assez envie d'en changer.  
- Enlève celle-là, en tout cas, je t'assure, c'est véritablement… malsain.  
- Oh, quand même, tu exagères. Tu crois que ma robe mortuaire, ce n'est pas malsain ?  
- Je vais t'en fournir une autre. Je croyais vraiment m'être débarrassé de toutes ces horreurs.  
- C'est à ta mère, quand même. objecta-t-elle sur un ton peiné.  
- Oui, justement. »

Il posa la tasse sur la commode, et sortit sa baguette en déclarant posément :

« Les genres de robes comme ça, ce n'est pas pour toi. Mais alors, vraiment pas ! »

Elle hocha la tête de côté, sans rien dire, de peur de manquer de respect envers la mère de Severus en confirmant ses propos.

« Bien. Verte ? Bleue ? demanda-t-il sur un ton badin en levant sa baguette.  
- Euh…  
- Eh bien un peu des deux. Déclara-t-il posément en faisant apparaître une robe turquoise digne d'une princesse.  
- Oh, comme elle est belle ! s'exclama-t-elle en tendant les bras pour l'attraper.  
- Oui, ça, c'est quelque chose qui convient. Une belle robe pour une belle… »

Il serra les lèvres à temps et leva des yeux paniqués vers Lily. Elle n'avait rien perdu de ce qui avait failli lui échapper et cela semblait beaucoup l'amuser.

« Je t'ai fait un thé à la framboise. » conclut-il brièvement

Et puis il tourna les talons et sortit sans attendre de la chambre.

« Quinze ans ! Vraiment quinze ans ! Pauvre imbécile ! » se reprocha-t-il à voix basse d'un ton haineux.

Quand elle le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard en bas, elle avait revêtu la fameuse robe turquoise, qui lui seyait parfaitement.

« C'est beaucoup mieux ! constata-t-il assez sèchement.  
- Oui, merci beaucoup !  
- De rien.  
- Merci pour ce que tu allais dire. » expliqua-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux.

Cette fois, il jugea préférable de s'abstenir de toute réponse.

« Tu as bien dormi ? reprit-elle gaiement en allant laver sa tasse à l'évier.  
- Oui, oui. Bien mieux que depuis dix-sept ans. » rajouta-t-il pensivement.

Lily posa la tasse à l'envers sur le plan de travail et lui sourit. Il enchaîna :

« Et toi ?  
- Très bien, merci.  
- En fait, je suis content que tu te sois réveillée normalement, ce matin.  
- Tu avais peur, hein. »

Il hocha la tête en silence.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je me sens en pleine forme. Tu as bien fait les choses.  
- Un compliment sur un acte de magie noire. Tu permets que je grave ça sur le mur du salon ? »

Elle lui lança en même temps une serviette et un grand éclat rire à la tête. Il se baissa vivement et en se relevant, il s'entendit rire. Sur le coup de la surprise, il s'arrêta net. Il riait, non pas de quelqu'un, mais parce qu'il s'amusait. Cela n'avait pas dû lui arriver souvent depuis que Lily avait cessé d'être là pour lui montrer le côté drôle de la vie.

« Tu fais le ménage, parfois ? demanda-t-elle en allant récupérer la serviette.  
- Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mis les pieds ici. En fait, je n'habite pas ici. Enfin, je n'habitais pas.  
- Ah bon ? Et tu habites où, alors ?  
- A l'école. A Poudlard.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-bas ? demanda-t-elle étonnée.  
- J'élève des lapins. répondit-il très sérieusement.  
- Pardon ? »

Il pouffa un peu. Visiblement, l'habitude de rire revenait assez vite.

« Je suis professeur. Enfin, j'étais. expliqua-t-il.  
- Oui, je me souviens, tu l'étais depuis quelque mois quand je suis morte ! Mais…tu es resté professeur toute ta vie, alors ? s'écria-t-elle.  
- Eh bien quoi ? C'est si étonnant que cela ? Il faut bien gagner sa vie ! Non mais tu sais, ça vaut vraiment le coup d'être, prof, on en voit vraiment de toutes les couleurs. reprit-il. Il y a de ces imbéciles, vraiment !  
- Ah oui ?  
- Ah oui, mais je te jure ! Des gamins qui seraient prêts à n'importe quoi pour se faire remarquer et pas par leurs notes ! Il y en a d'autres qui sont capables de te tenir tête en t'affirmant qu'ils ont raison alors qu'ils sont plongés jusqu'au cou dans leur bêtise. Après, bien sûr, tu as l'idiot de base, pour lui, y'a rien à faire, impossible de lui faire rentrer quoi que ce soit dans le crâne. Le gosse qui frôle le Cracmol, quoi. Il y en a plus qu'on ne croit. »

Elle éclata de rire et, dans une moindre mesure, il l'imita.

« Et tu étais professeur de quoi ? Potions, d'après ce dont je me souviens.  
- Oui. J'ai fait seize ans en tant que maître des potions, et puis un an au poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.  
- Deux matières qui te vont bien, je me demande pourquoi je pose la question. Raconte ! »

Il eut un sourire, alla remettre le pichet de jus de citrouille dans le frigidaire et l'invita à sortir de la pièce pour aller dans le salon. Là, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, il lui raconta, avec un enthousiasme qui ne lui ressemblait pas, tout ce que sa carrière de professeur lui avait fait vivre. Il se garda bien de citer des noms, et ne se priva pas pour lui débiner son propre fils.

« Tu as dû être un professeur horrible ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Il venait de lui dresser une liste des punitions inventives dont il était le plus fier et les yeux de Lily étaient brillants de larmes de rire.

« J'y compte bien ! J'ai tout fait pour ! J'ai honteusement favorisé les Serpentards, et martyrisé les autres !  
- Ben tiens !  
- J'étais le directeur des Serpentards, tu sais, alors c'est normal. Si on ne peut plus favoriser sa maison ! Bon, et puis avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres au pouvoir, c'est presque écrit dans la Loi, de favoriser les Serpentards. »

Elle était assise un peu écroulée contre lui et il lui sembla qu'il la sentait frémir.

« La vie doit être horrible. murmura-t-elle.  
- Oui. Elle l'est. Bon évidemment, il m'a nommé directeur de Poudlard, mais… »

Elle se redressa pour le regarder en face, les yeux écarquillés.

« Tu as été directeur de Poudlard ?  
- Oui. Juste cette dernière année, là.  
- Ah quand même ! Directeur de Poudlard ! Ça a plutôt bien marché pour toi ! »

Il eut une moue dubitative. Il n'avait jamais eu l'impression d'avoir réussi dans la vie. Pour lui, le succès, ce n'était vraiment pas d'avoir été promu par l'être le plus ignoble qui soit grâce à une vie de mensonge. Il lui en fit part.

« C'est bien que tu dises ça. concéda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.  
- C'est vrai.  
- Je le sais. Je te connais bien. Profiter de quelque chose que tu n'as pas eu l'impression de mériter, ça n'a jamais été ton genre. C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas comme les autres Mange…  
- Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerai éviter de parler de tout ça, et de toutes ces années. Ce n'est vraiment pas des souvenirs agréables. Je veux tirer un trait dessus !  
- D'accord. Moi aussi en fait, je n'aime pas trop. Je suis désolée. Bon, on va rendre à cette maison un aspect convenable. »

Elle sauta vivement sur ses pieds et pivota vers lui.

« D'accord, Sev ? »

Il sentit son cœur aigri fondre tout doucement et c'était presque douloureux :

« Comme tu veux, ma Lily. souffla-t-il.  
- Alors debout ! Allez, viens ! » s'enthousiasma-t-elle en le tirant par le bras.

Puis, une fois qu'elle l'eut mis debout, elle alla tirer vigoureusement les rideaux. Le soleil de mai se précipita dans la pièce. Il plissa les yeux, les prunelles agressées par la luminosité.

« C'est tout sombre, ici ! se plaignit-elle.  
- Il ne faudrait pas qu'on te voit de dehors… commença-t-il.  
- C'est ça, tu crois que je vais vivre dans le noir ? Ça va être l'été, Severus ! On va pouvoir sortir, se promener… »

Il aurait dû lui dire non. Mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche.

Les jours, puis les semaines et les mois s'écoulèrent ainsi. Ils ne sortaient presque jamais. Elle, en tout cas, ne sortait jamais toute seule. Elle imaginait que le monde extérieur n'était qu'un immense champ de bataille, où tout était sombre et triste, où l'on risquait sa vie et celles de ceux qu'on aimait à chaque seconde. C'était ce qu'il lui avait raconté. Et cela n'avait rien d'étonnant dans un monde gouverné par Voldemort.

Ils trouvaient de quoi s'occuper, ensemble, souvent aidés par la baguette magique de Severus. Il apprit à tout faire à deux, la cuisine, le ménage, regarder les étoiles, toutes les petites choses de la vie. Elle dévalisa sa bibliothèque, elle lui faisait parfois la lecture, il se taisait et écoutait sa voix. Chaque jour, il se débrouillait pour lui offrir sans en avoir l'air quelque chose comme une nouvelle robe, un bouquet pour égayer une pièce ou un bijou. Peu à peu, la maison et le jardin devinrent aussi beaux et propres, si ce n'est plus, que du vivant de sa mère.

La salle de bain était à nouveau fonctionnelle et un jour, elle l'avait poussé dans le bain moussant qu'elle venait de quitter. Trempé, humilié et furieux, il était parti à grandes enjambées, dégoulinant dans le couloir et feulant comme un chat en rage, sous ses éclats de rire. Depuis, pour lui faire plaisir, il y était retourné volontairement, une ou deux fois.

Il pensait lui réapprendre à vivre, et il comprit que c'était réciproque.

Peu à peu, sans s'en rendre compte, Lily fit fondre les barrières que Severus avait érigées autour de lui pendant des années. De toute sa vie, il ne s'était jamais senti complètement à l'aise qu'en sa compagnie, il ne s'était jamais amusé qu'avec elle, il n'avait jamais rit de bon cœur qu'avec elle, il n'avait jamais agi avec humanité qu'en sa compagnie. Et comme il l'avait perdue pendant vingt-trois ans, cela faisait autant d'années qu'il n'était plus rien qu'un bloc de glace et, même si cela ne se fit pas tout seul, il n'y avait qu'elle pour l'aider à retrouver l'habitude de manifester ses sentiments. Elle seule avait le secret pour apprivoiser la bête sauvage qu'il était.

Parfois, elle riait, parfois elle pleurait. Dans ce dernier cas, au fil des semaines, il réussit à la consoler, et à la prendre dans ses bras, et lui essuyer les larmes sur les joues, à trouver les mots qu'il fallait.

Un jour qu'elle pleurait sur son épaule et qu'il lui frottait le dos en lui parlant doucement, il tourna la tête pour lui embrasser la joue et se demanda vaguement ce que diraient de lui tous ceux qui avaient connu l'être sans cœur qu'il était avant, s'ils le voyaient. La réponse ne lui plaisant pas, il chassa l'interrogation de son esprit et se concentra sur sa tâche. Le secret bien gardé de leurs existences à tous les deux était précisément là pour les protéger du monde extérieur. Il n'y avait qu'eux deux et personne pour les juger.


	4. Affection

Rien qu'avec le titre du chapitre, vous avez compris où nous arrivions, je suis sûre. C'est la suite logique, en plus. Rien de terriblement choquant et explicite dans ce chapitre, mais c'est un des plus osés que j'ai jamais écrit (oui, généralement, mes personnages sont des enfants, ce qui réduit de beaucoup la probabilité de faire des scènes de sexe, avouons-le)

Il faut savoir que les choses entre Lily et Severus n'étaient pas censées se passer comme vous allez le lire maintenant, mais si les auteurs étaient complètement maître de leurs personnages, ça se saurait et l'écriture serait quelque chose de facile. Mais non, tout le monde sait que les personnages mènent les auteurs par le bout du nez. En quelque sorte, on peut dire que c'est Rogue qui a décidé comment les choses allaient se passer. L'auteur, pauvre âme, si elle avait eu le choix, avait au départ pensé inverser les rôles de Lily et de Rogue, dans ce chapitre...

Bonne lecture !

_____________

**Affection**

Deux mois passèrent ainsi. Un soir de fin juillet, où il l'avait emmenée en transplanant se promener dans la campagne déserte, elle fondit en larmes sans raison.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Lily ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda-t-il doucement en la prenant par le menton.

- C'est beau.

- De quoi ? Ça ? » demanda-t-il en désignant le coucher de soleil.

Elle approuva de la tête.

« Bah, ce n'est pas la peine d'en pleurer. murmura-t-il à la fois attendri et étonné.

- Ça me rappelle que j'étais amoureuse. C'était beau comme ça aussi.

- Nous voilà bien. » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Ses larmes s'étaient taries, mais son visage reflétait la plus grande tristesse :

« Je suis triste d'avoir perdu Harry et James…des fois, je pleure, c'est pour ça. Enfin, James, je sais que je l'aimais. Mais je n'arrive plus trop à le ressentir. C'est difficile, maintenant qu'il n'est plus là. »

Severus garda le silence, il avait peur de briser quelque chose s'il disait le moindre mot.

« Mais pour mon petit… ce n'est pas la même chose. J'y arrive parfaitement. C'était tellement fort. Il était une partie de moi et bien plus encore. Je l'aime encore aujourd'hui autant que quand il était vivant, alors c'est encore plus dur qu'il soit mort, de ne plus pouvoir le toucher, le câliner, l'endormir, le nourrir, le regarder … ça me manque tellement… ! C'est son anniversaire, tu sais. Il devrait avoir dix-huit ans aujourd'hui. »

Il la serra contre elle avant que les larmes ne se remettent à couler. Sur son épaule, il l'entendit murmurer.

« Je me souviens de toute ma vie parfaitement bien, tu sais… Tu détestais James et les Maraudeurs. Et on était fâchés, au moment de ma mort.

- Hum, disons que TU étais fâchée… mais je…

- Je suis désolée, Sev…

- Pas besoin. C'est du passé. Maintenant, il faut vivre le présent.

- Merci, alors.

- Merci de quoi ? »

Elle glissa les bras dans sa cape pour l'étreindre.

« De me protéger… de veiller sur moi. »

Ce soir-là, quand ils rentrèrent à l'impasse du Tisseur, après que Rogue eût fait bien attention à jeter des coups d'œil inquiets à droite et à gauche, elle lui demanda, accrochée à son bras :

« Tu n'as jamais été marié ?

- Non ! s'exclama-t-il dans un souffle, abasourdi.

- Tu aurais pu. nota-t-elle simplement.

- Quelle drôle d'idée, enfin ! Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait d'une femme à Poudlard ?

- Vous auriez pu prendre une maison à Pré-au-Lard. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et secoua les épaules en étouffant un petit soupir moqueur. Dès lors, elle sembla plus prompte à se serrer contre lui, à l'embrasser sur la joue ou à l'attraper par le bras. Il se laissa faire sans oser poser de questions, jusqu'à une certaine nuit d'août :

« Severus ? Tu dors ? »

Non. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit Lily, au pied de son lit, habillée d'un drap et de visiblement rien d'autre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?

- Le lit de ta mère est affreusement vide…

- Tu n'as qu'à te mettre dedans. »

Elle éclata de rire comme s'il avait fait un trait d'esprit particulièrement drôle. Et sous ses yeux ébahis, elle se glissa sans aucune gêne à ses côtés. Le drap dont elle s'était entourée coula par terre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? répéta-t-il.

- Ça ne se voit pas ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Bon, mais alors, juste pour cette nuit ! décréta Severus.

Il grogna et se décala. Mais il eut très vite la confirmation qu'elle avait autre chose derrière la tête. Alors que la chaleur était déjà presque insupportable en cette soirée d'été, elle se colla contre lui, et glissa la tête et un bras sous le sien pour s'appuyer contre lui. Pourquoi diable restait-il ainsi figé ? Elle allait trop loin, il fallait mettre un holà le plus vite.

« Ne me fais pas ça. Murmura-t-il en sentant son genou lui remonter le long de la jambe. Ce n'est pas moi, ça. C'est… c'est trop humain. J'ai fait un trait sur tout ça depuis des années. J'ai réussi à faire taire cet instinct, à maîtriser mes idées et mon corps. Mentalement, je ne suis plus capable de…. tenta-t-il d'expliquer. Même toi, tu ne réussiras pas à…

- J'ai été mariée…je sais comment on… si tu es comme James, je… »

Mais il la repoussa brutalement, manquant de la faire basculer de son lit. C'était précisément la meilleure chose à dire pour lui couper toute envie.

« Tu ne résisteras pas longtemps ! » lança-t-elle après s'être rattrapée.

Elle n'avait pas l'air fâché, ou vexé. Mais légèrement amusé par le défi et c'était pire.

« Non, probablement pas. admit-il. Alors laisse-moi profiter de mon honneur tant que j'y arrive encore.

- Ton honneur ! clama-t-elle sur un ton moqueur.

Elle sortit du lit et de la pièce en emmenant le drap, fière et sûre d'elle. Il soupira et se retourna. Après tout, pourquoi l'avait-il ressuscitée, pourquoi avait-il fait tout cela si ce n'était précisément pour ce qu'il venait de lui refuser ? Il dormit très mal cette nuit-là.

Mais ce ne fut pas lui le plus gêné le lendemain matin. Elle était déjà dans la cuisine quand il descendit de sa chambre, et avant même de lui dire bonjour, elle s'empressa de s'expliquer :

« Excuse-moi, pour hier soir, Sev, je t'en prie. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise, ça ne me ressemble pas… !

- Non pas vraiment, mais bon…

- Je suis désolée. C'est terriblement gênant. »

Il approuva distraitement de la tête. Mais elle s'entêta à continuer :

« Mais c'est que… j'ai cru que tu…enfin, depuis que tu m'as ressuscitée, tu t'es montré tellement prévenant et affectueux, plus qu'au collège, que j'ai pensé que…non mais enfin, pardonne-moi, je me suis trompée et…

Il secoua la tête et elle s'interrompit, interdite.

« Tu ne t'es pas trompée. »

Sa voix n'avait pas été plus forte qu'un souffle mais il l'avait dit et elle l'avait entendu. Voilà, c'était fait, il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour. Il fallait faire face, maintenant. Il se demanda si les tremblements qui l'agitaient se voyaient de l'extérieur, et releva vaillamment la tête vers elle.

« Il vaut mieux se dire les choses clairement, arrivés à ce stade-là. proposa-t-elle d'une voix un peu hachée.

- Avec tout ce qu'on a dit et fait depuis hier, ce n'est pas suffisamment… »

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? le coupa-t-elle.

- Oui. » prononça-t-il.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, les yeux brillants, mais elle la referma. Rogue poursuivit :

« Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vue.

- Severus, la première fois qu'on s'est vus, on avait neuf ans !

- Et alors ? Tu crois qu'on ne peut pas être amoureux, à neuf ans ? »

Elle baissa les yeux sans rien dire et, porté par l'élan, il s'entendit lui demander.

« Au collège… tu ne t'en es jamais douté ? Tu n'y as jamais pensé toi-même ? »

Et puis aussitôt, il leva la main pour l'empêcher de répondre.

« Non, tais-toi, je t'en prie. Je ne sais pas ce qui me ferait le plus mal, que tu dises oui, ou que tu dises non. »

Elle répondit quand même, mais pas à sa question :

« Mais alors, hier soir… pourquoi m'as-tu repoussée ?

- Tu crois que c'était malin de parler de Potter ?

- De James.

- Mais tu vois, tu recommences ! »

Il avait hurlé et il en était le premier étonné. Elle se tut. Il reprit sur un ton las en détournant les yeux :

« Pardonne-moi…c'est toi, pourtant, et je devrais…mais le meilleur moyen de ne pas souffrir, c'est de ne rien ressentir. murmura-t-il sur un ton piteux qu'il n'avait pas souvent pris dans sa vie. C'est à cause de cela que je suis ce que tu vois, aigri, froid et rempli d'amertume ! »

Comme elle ne répondait rien, il enchaîna :

« Tu m'as complètement brisé, Lily. Et pas que le cœur. Tu m'as brisé tout en entier. Et…je ne t'en veux même pas ! J'ai complètement plongé, après toi. Je ne pensais pas que cela pourrait être pire. Mais il a encore fallu qu'il t'assassine. Que tu ne sois _vraiment_ plus là. Vraiment ! Ni le jour, ni la nuit, ni au loin, ni seulement pour quelques mois, ni juste en attendant qu'on se recroise par hasard ! Et pire : que ce soit à cause de moi.

- C'était Peter, le gardien du secret.

- Oui, mais c'est moi qui ai mis le Seigneur des Ténèbres au courant de la prophétie. Un cauchemar. Un véritable cauchemar, du début à la fin ! Ma vie n'aurait pas pu tourner plus mal. »

Il serra les poings et les monta au niveau des tempes, comme s'il pouvait empêcher les souvenirs de lui marteler le crâne. Elle s'approcha et lui rabaissa doucement les bras, pour le forcer à se décrisper.

« Tu me l'as dit toi-même : le passé est le passé, ne nous en occupons plus. Il faut vivre le présent, maintenant. Tu as été tellement contradictoire hier soir. Tu m'as repoussé tout en me disant que tu te laisserais tenter.

- Je _suis_ un homme contradictoire, Lily.

- Arrête de l'être, pour une fois.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- C'est-à-dire ça ! »

Et Lily se haussa brusquement sur la pointe des pieds. Son premier réflexe fut de faire un pas en arrière, mais elle glissa une main ferme dans ses cheveux pour le retenir et approfondit leur baiser. Il ferma les yeux. Ce n'était vraiment pas la même chose que quand il l'avait insufflé, au moment de sa résurrection. Par la suite, il devait se demander comment il avait fait pour rester debout. Elle se détacha, joua encore un peu avec ses lèvres, puis se recula complètement en rouvrant les yeux.

« Je t'aime aussi, mon Prince. » murmura-t-elle, les yeux encore baissés sur ses lèvres.

- Il aura fallu qu'on passe tous les deux par la mort pour y parvenir. » constata-t-il d'une voix éteinte, comme hypnotisée.

Quand ils reprirent tous les deux pieds sur terre, elle lui sourit d'un air coquin :

« Bon, alors ? Tu es toujours trop sévère pour t'abaisser à ce genre de chose ?

- Oh, mais je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas. trouva-t-il le moyen de crâner, l'œil brillant.

- C'est ça, fais le malin ! T'as bien aimé ! s'exclama-t-elle sur un ton presque accusateur.

- Ça va faire quoi ? Trente ans que j'attends ça ? Dont dix-sept sans aucun espoir ? »

Il tendit les bras et posa le menton sur sa tête quand elle vint s'y blottir.

Ce soir-là, comme il s'y attendait, elle revint le rejoindre, convenablement habillée pour dormir, cette fois. Il la laissa l'embrasser, assise penchée sur lui, ses cheveux cascadant autour de leurs deux visages. Mais, plus mal à l'aise qu'un adolescent, il se tourna ensuite de l'autre côté. Elle s'installa confortablement, et puis au bout d'un moment, Severus sentit sa main se poser à plat sur son dos. Sa voix tendre s'éleva doucement :

« On prendra le temps. Qu'avons-nous d'autre à faire ? Je prendrai le temps de défaire ce que j'ai fait, de réparer ce que j'ai brisé. Il n'y a que moi qui peux le faire. »

Et de fait, barrière après barrière, elle finit par venir à bout de toute résistance un soir de septembre brumeux.

____________

Aaaah, mais si le bonheur était fait pour durer, y'aurait pas de quoi en faire une fic ! Suite au prochain épisode!


	5. Friction

Comme je vous l'ai annoncé, et comme le titre vous l'indique, les choses vont commencé à s'obscurcir entre Lily et Severus. Parce que quand même, la situation était bancale, ça devait bien s'écrouler un jour...

* * *

**Frictions**

Les jours allaient en se rafraîchissant, mais à l'impasse du Tisseur, l'atmosphère était de plus en plus chaleureuse. Parfois, Severus peinait à croire que tout ait si bien fonctionné. Dans sa première vie, il avait tout échoué, en ce qui concernait Lily. La deuxième vie était bien plus radieuse. Mais il était inutile de chercher à comparer ces deux vies. Les choses étaient assez simples finalement : avant d'avoir manqué de mourir, il était malheureux ; après d'avoir manqué de mourir, il était heureux. Avant il était un professeur, maintenant il était un homme.

Il prenait doucement goût à la vie de couple, qui ne ressemblait en rien à celle qu'il avait pu mener autrefois. Il se découvrait de nouvelles intonations, de nouvelles attitudes, des nouvelles expressions, de nouvelles préoccupations, de nouvelles émotions. Un nouveau mode de vie.

Lily l'avait changé. Elle lui avait appris comment faire confiance. Pendant des années, il avait soigneusement évité de faire confiance à qui que ce soit, même à Dumbledore. La confiance, cela commençait par des petites choses anodines et au bout d'un moment, inévitablement, cela revenait à permettre à l'autre de le tuer s'il lui en prenait l'envie. C'était bien trop risqué de laisser sa vie lui échapper ainsi. Mais avec Lily, ce n'était pas pareil : Seule amie et seul amour, et pour tout dire, seule femme au monde, il aurait été idiot de ne pas lui faire confiance, vu que ses intérêts étaient purement les mêmes que lui, il y avait veillé.

Physiquement aussi, il sentait qu'on voyait la patte de Lily sur ses habitudes. Il ne s'habillait plus systématiquement en noir et rentrait volontiers dans la douche pour peu qu'elle y soit aussi.

A présent que l'hiver s'approchait, il ne leur était plus possible de vivre seulement du potager qu'ils avaient fait à eux deux et qui les avait nourris tout l'été. La baguette magique de Severus pouvait les aider à faire la cuisine, mais pas à leur fournir des aliments véritablement riches en nutriment, à cause de la première loi de Gamp.

« Il faudrait que quelqu'un essaie de trouver comment faire, un jour. » déclara-t-elle pensivement.

Il revenait d'une tournée en catimini dans la supérette moldue du coin et elle l'attendait pour se mettre à cuisiner.

« Ça permet aux elfes de faire les courses, déclara-t-il en lui tendant machinalement sa cape trempée de bruine. Il faut bien les occuper. Si on pouvait vraiment tout faire avec la magie, le ménage, ou la nourriture, ils ne serviraient plus à rien. »

Elle secoua la cape et la suspendit à la patère :

« Ça sert à ça, la magie, à se faciliter la vie. Tiens, regarde, accio, par exemple !

- L'apanage des feignants, c'est absolument vrai. » approuva-t-il.

Ils fouillèrent dans les paniers qui le suivaient docilement pour y trouver ce qui devait retourner dans le froid du frigidaire au plus vite.

« N'empêche, ça me manque un peu.

- De quoi ?

- De faire de la magie. J'ai un peu l'impression d'être devenu une Cracmol… Tu pourrais peut-être essayer d'aller voir chez Ollivanders une nuit…

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui en faisait la demande :

« Ma belle… tu sais bien que c'est trop dangereux pour l'instant, ils viennent tout juste de le capturer. Et puis, comment je pourrais trouver celle qui te convient parmi tout son stock ? Pour bien faire, il faudrait que tu viennes avec moi. Autant t'installer directement dans le salon des Malefoy, ça ira plus vite et ça aura le même résultat. Dès que possible, j'organiserai des recherches pour retrouver la tienne.

- Oui, s'il te plait. Parce que c'est toi qui fais tout ici… ça me gêne…

- Bon, alors déjà, ce n'est pas vrai, tu es à l'origine de tout, ici, et ensuite, tiens, réessaie. Ça va peut-être marcher, cette fois-ci. »

Il lui tendit sa sombre baguette sans le moindre geste d'hésitation. Elle la prit et essaya de faire léviter ce qu'il y avait sur la table. La boite d'œufs tremblota, comme une pièce aux prises avec un aimant et finit par s'arracher de la table brusquement.

« Tiens, tu vois ! » s'exclama Severus, victorieux.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et, distraite, elle se laissa déconcentrer. La boite d'œufs fusa aussitôt au plafond où elle s'écrasa avec un bruit qui ne présageait rien de bon. Ils trébuchèrent un peu sur le côté et s'écartèrent en riant de sa ligne de chute.

« Oui, bon, c'est pas encore tout à fait ça. constata-t-elle.

- Non…N'empêche que tu y arrives de mieux en mieux. Plus on est proches, plus ma baguette t'obéit aussi bien qu'à moi. Bientôt, tu vas pouvoir t'en servir tout autant que moi. »

Elle eut un sourire et lui rendit :

« Avant, tu n'étais pas du genre à prêter ta baguette à n'importe qui.

- Tu n'es pas n'importe qui. » fit-il sans sembler y prêter attention.

Elle raffolait de ce genre de petites remarques faussement anodines.

« Tu as croisé des gens ?

- De loin. J'ai aperçu des silhouettes. Je ne crois pas qu'elles m'aient vues. C'était peut-être seulement des Moldus.

- J'ai peur quand tu sors… déclara-t-elle à mi-voix.

- Tu … ? Oh, mais enfin, de quoi ? demanda-t-il sur un ton câlin, une de ces fameuses nouvelles intonations.

- J'ai peur que tu ne reviennes pas. Qu'ils te trouvent. Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi, ici, moi ?

- Eh, dis-donc, c'est la Lily qui a défié trois fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ça ? demanda-t-il, gentiment moqueur.

- Tu es tout seul quand tu pars. Si on y allait à deux, je serai plus rassurée. Au moindre problème, on serait plus aptes à se défendre.

- Et risquer de te perdre une seconde fois ? »

Et risquer qu'elle s'aperçoive que dehors, le monde était plus en paix qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des années ? Et risquer qu'elle ne le quitte pour aller retrouver son cher Harry ?

« Lily, écoute, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, mais…

- Je sais, Sev, je sais. Mais parfois… »

Elle s'interrompit et sembla s'apprêter à changer de sujet. Il ne la laissa pas filer aussi facilement.

« Parfois quoi ? Lily, s'il y a quelque chose, il faut me le dire !

- Non mais c'est juste que parfois…, j'ai l'impression d'être un peu dans une prison.

- Ah bah ! s'exclama-t-il, plutôt belle et spacieuse, ta prison !

- Non, mais c'est une image, Sev'. C'est juste que je sors à peine, et puis, comme je n'ai pas de baguette pour me défendre, tu dois toujours m'accompagner…non, non mais c'est bon, Sev', se reprit-elle en voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre. Je sais que tu en es le premier désolé ! Tu n'y peux rien, ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu fais tout ce que tu peux, et tu es parfait. C'est juste moi qui… n'en parlons plus, tu veux ? »

Cette nuit-là, elle se redressa brutalement sur son séant, réveillant aussitôt son compagnon :

« J'ai vu Harry !

- Pardon ?

- J'ai vu Harry, je te dis ! Enfin, j'ai rêvé que je l'avais vu.

- Eh bien, tu vois, ce n'était qu'un rêve.

- Non, je n'ai pas rêvé que je le voyais, j'ai rêvé que je l'avais vu.

- Je ne te suis pas, là. fit-il en redressant à son tour.

- Je sais que je l'ai vu. Mon rêve, c'était un souvenir de la réalité ! Il était grand, adulte, presque. Il y avait aussi James, et Sirius et Remus, avec moi. On était mort mais pas lui. On était dans une forêt.

- Tu as rêvé.

- Tu ne me crois pas ! accusa-t-elle, cassante.

- Non, mais si, moi aussi, ça m'arrive de rêver à ce qui se serait passé s'il avait survécu, ton fils, tu sais. C'est normal. Allez rendors-toi. Viens.»

Severus se rallongea dans ses oreillers, prêt à se rendormir. Les yeux déjà refermés, il tendit le bras et l'attrapa pour l'attirer contre sa poitrine. Lily se laissa faire de bonne grâce et, le bras autour d'elle, il se rendormit paisiblement sans s'apercevoir qu'elle, au contraire, gardait les yeux bien ouverts dans l'obscurité.

Elle n'était pas dans le lit quand il se réveilla. D'habitude, ils s'attendaient mutuellement. Un peu étonné, il descendit l'escalier et pénétra dans le salon. Elle était assise dos à lui dans un fauteuil dont juste le haut de ses cheveux auburn dépassait.

« Lily ? » demanda-t-il en en faisait le tour, un peu inquiet.

Elle se tenait toute droite, toute raide dans sa robe mortuaire, et leva vers lui des yeux sans aucune bienveillance, sans aucune gaieté.

Elle avait sa baguette magique dans les mains.

« Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'est, ça ?

- … une baguette magique … ?

- Bravo. Et plus précisément, il s'agit de la mienne. »

Sa voix était plus tranchante que de l'acier.

« Maintenant, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi elle se trouvait dans le tiroir de ton secrétaire, alors tu m'as dit que tu ne l'avais pas trouvée dans mon cercueil ?

- Je comptais te la rendre dès que… »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, elle bondit sur ses pieds et il dut franchement faire un bond en arrière pour éviter qu'ils ne se percutent :

« Mais arrête de me mentir ! Sur quoi d'autre encore tu m'as menti ? lui hurla-t-elle plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé capable.

- A…attends, Lily… commença-t-il.

- Sur ça, aussi, peut-être ! »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu lever le bras, elle lui jeta en plein visage un journal dont une feuille lui entailla la joue. Il le rattrapa et recula tout aussi instinctivement. Il avait à la main un exemplaire du _Chicaneur_. Même s'il n'avait pas l'air neuf, on ne pouvait en manquer le gros titre. En rose, lumineux, avec des paillettes et photo à l'appui, on annonçait en page 5 une interview exclusive de Harry Potter, le grand vainqueur d'On-Savait-Qui.

« Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ? » demanda-t-il aussi doucement que possible.

Sa belle faisait les cent pas derrière le fauteuil qu'elle venait de quitter. Sa fureur irradiait tellement de Lily que Severus en voyait presque les ondes autour d'elle.

« Lis-le, c'est extrêmement instructif. Ça te fera réviser ton histoire moderne, puisque visiblement, tu as quelques lacunes dans la matière. grinça-t-elle en guise de réponse.

- On peut parler ? » tenta-t-il de s'informer délicatement.

C'était visiblement une erreur diplomatique. Elle s'arrêta et se remit à hurler comme une hystérique.

« Parler de quoi ? De la vérité ou de tes mensonges ?

- Si tu te calmes, je t'explique tout. »

Il était absolument sincère et ne demandait qu'à continuer de l'être, puisque à présent, il ne pouvait plus faire grand-chose d'autre. Mais visiblement, Lily n'était pas disposée à l'écouter. Elle se jeta sur lui et n'eut été sa propre force physique qui lui permit de la bloquer par les poignets, il aurait basculé dans l'âtre de la cheminée, derrière.

« Tu m'as fait croire qu'il était mort et que Voldemort avait gagné seulement pour me garder prisonnière. Je venais tout juste de ressusciter, je n'avais que ta parole pour savoir ce qui s'était passé. Tu n'en as même pas profité : tu l'as fait exprès, tu as tout organisé ! Tu as fait croire que tu me protégeais alors que tu m'empêchais de me défendre! Tu m'as menti ! Depuis le début ! Tu m'as laissé croire que mon fils était mort, alors que tu savais combien j'en souffrais !

- Calme-toi ! Calme-toi ! Stop, Lily !

- Tu m'as menti pour obtenir ce que tu voulais ! Il n'y a jamais eu de plan de Dumbledore ! Tu m'as ressuscitée uniquement pour obtenir ce que tu voulais de moi, hein, et moi j'ai bien marché ! Pauvre idiote ! Tu as joué les mal-aimés et je t'ai tout donné ! Très convaincant, le petit numéro du cœur brisé pétrifié dans sa tristesse et sa haine de l'humanité ! Tout ça pour que ça dure plus longtemps, pour que tu puisses mieux savourer, hein ! Vicieux ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Elle dégagea une main et se mit à lui marteler le torse de sa faible poigne. La colère montait lentement mais sûrement en lui.

« Evans, arrête-toi maintenant, ça suffit ! la prévint-il.

- Non, je ne m'arrêterai pas ! Comment est-ce que j'ai pu retomber dans ton piège une deuxième fois ? Tu me dégoûtes ! Tu n'es rien qu'un manipulateur pervers ! Tu n'as pas changé depuis tes quinze ans, tu es toujours le sale Serpentard qui trempe dans la magie noire pour avoir ce qu'il veut ! J'ai vraiment bien eu raison la première fois ! Tu es odieux, odieux Rogue, tu m'entends ! Odieux et lâche !

- La ferme, Sang-de-Bourbe ! » cria-t-il.

Et il la jeta à terre.

Il resta là, pantelant, fixant ce qu'il avait fait avec un air incrédule et terrifié. Le silence était revenu. Elle posa la main sur sa baguette qui avait roulé à quelques pas de là avant de se relever, lentement, le visage baissé, caché derrière son rideau de cheveux flamboyants.

« Lily… » balbutia-t-il en tendant la main.

Elle tourna vers lui des yeux vipérins, chargés d'une haine indicible.

« Tu bats ta femme ! Tu es comme ton père ! » cracha-t-elle.

Il se figea d'horreur. C'était comme si elle venait de lancer un coup de pied dans une plaie boursouflée de pue. Elle n'aurait pas pu lui faire plus mal, et elle en était parfaitement consciente.

* * *

On passe du tout au tout entre le début et la fin du chapitre. Une petite réaction ?


	6. Evasion

Houlà ! Eh bien, vous l'avez attendu longtemps, celui-ci ! Désolée !! Paresse …

Avant tout, bonne et heureuse année à tout le monde ! Pleine d'excellentes fanfictions, bien sûr :)

Disclamer : aucun personnage, ni lieu ne m'appartiennent, tout est à Rowling.

Merci encore mille fois à Ely pour sa relecture et son bêta-readage !

* * *

**Évasion  
**

Elle sortit par une porte et lui par l'autre. Il bouillait de rage et de remords. Emmêlé dans toutes sortes d'émotions, il ne savait plus qui il haïssait le plus, elle, lui-même ou tous les autres. Il hurla une ou deux fois dans le vain espoir de faire passer sa fureur. C'était un matin comme celui où elle l'avait embrassé. Et tout s'était si subitement écroulé, tout était si brusquement passé d'un extrême à l'autre. Il venait de tout perdre en à peine trois minutes. Comme vingt-trois ans auparavant, comme dix-huit auparavant.

Il se tut un instant, et écouta le silence. Silence en effet car il n'entendit pas un pas, pas un bruit et un soupçon lui glaça le cœur. Aussitôt, d'un mouvement de baguette fébrile, il bloqua la maison entière contre tout transplanage, comme Poudlard. Il allait maintenant falloir avoir recours à la force visiblement. Toujours aucun bruit. La maison était terriblement silencieuse, comme avant, avant qu'elle ne vienne l'égayer de son rire. Il soupira et débloqua la maison. C'était déjà probablement trop tard. Pas probablement, c'était trop tard tout court. Il en ressentait la conviction.

Il poussa quelque chose qui ressemblait à un rugissement de bête et envoya valser un de ses vases fleuris. Il explosa en mille éclats de verres tranchants au sol. C'était assez représentatif.

Severus finit par sortir de la pièce. _Le Chicaneur _traînait à terre, là où il l'avait laissé tombé pour la maîtriser. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu se retrouver avec ce grotesque tissu d'horreurs dans les mainsni comment elle avait pu oser fouiller son secrétaire. Il se pencha pour ramasser le journal d'un geste las et bascula dans le fauteuil du même mouvement. Le mal était fait, il ne risquait plus rien à le lire.

Il ouvrit à la page cinq et ne put s'empêcher de serrer les dents à la vue de la photo. Cinq de ses élèves, les principaux membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore, tranquillement assis autour d'une table, entourant le fils Potter. Ils agitaient la main en souriant d'un air crâneur, comme pour bien insister sur le fait que la victoire revenait à leur génération à eux, et non pas à la sienne. A l'Armée de Dumbledore la paix, la gloire et le bonheur, à l'Ordre du Phénix, la guerre, la honte et la peine.

D'un simple préambule, en à peine quelques mots, le père de la jeune Serdaigle détruisait tout ce qu'il avait si consciencieusement élaboré: _Bébé, il avait défait Vous-Savez-Qui en lui renvoyant inexplicablement son sort à la tête. Dix-sept ans plus tard, Harry Potter vient de réitérer son exploit, définitivement. Confidences d'un héros comme les autres._

Écœuré, révulsé, il ne parvint pas à lire l'article en entier. Il dut se contenter de le parcourir.

_« … De la très puissante magie noire. En fait, pour déjouer la mort, il avait divisé son âme en sept parties, qu'il avait transférées dans des objets. Cette nuit-là, quand j'étais bébé, il a fait de moi un de ces objets, sans le vouloir. Ses plans ont été perturbés par la force de l'amour de ma mère. »_

_« …perdu tellement de gens autour de moi, comme chacun d'entre nous ! Mes parents, pour commencer. »_

_« Et merci au Chicaneur de m'avoir toujours soutenu, quand personne ne voulait admettre que Voldemort était de retour, il y a trois ans. Je n'en veux pas à ceux qui ne m'ont pas cru, je comprends bien qu'ils préféraient croire que la paix qui durait depuis quinze serait éternelle, que ma mère serait à jamais sa dernière victime et qu'on n'entendrait plus jamais parler de lui ! »_

_« …n'y serais certainement pas arrivé tout seul. Il y a même des gens qui se sont battus de mon côté sans que cela ne se sache. Le frère de mon parrain ou le professeur Rogue. Je n'ai pas pu les remercier. »_

« Garde-les, tes remerciements, abruti! » grogna-t-il en jetant le magazine.

Il avait envie de pleurer, mais ce n'était plus possible. Il n'y avait qu'en présence de Lily qu'il arrivait à extérioriser ses émotions. Sans elle, il redevenait de marbre.

Elle était bien loin déjà, et déambulait, toute seule et perdue, devant le tas de ruine qui avait été autrefois son foyer. D'instinct, quand elle avait voulu le fuir, elle avait pensé à rentrer chez elle et c'est à Godric's Hollow qu'elle avait atterri, juste devant la maison. Une plaque commémorative avait été plantée dans leur jardin, et autour, des dizaines de personnes avaient gribouillé des encouragements à Harry. On avait également dressé un monument à leur mémoire, une statue de James et elle, avec Harry sur ses genoux. Lily se demanda qui avait organisé tout cela. Rémus ? Dumbledore ?

Godric's Hollow était absolument calme. On était début novembre et elle s'était fabriqué une cape bien chaude d'un coup de baguette. Le froid retenait à l'intérieur des maisons ceux qui n'étaient pas au travail. Le vent glacial qui faisait voler ses cheveux avec brutalité, rendait piquantes les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Considérant qu'elle avait le droit de rentrer parce qu'elle était chez elle, Lily avança dans le jardin. Les ronces qui entouraient les gravas dévastés de la maison rendaient sa progression difficile. Ouverte aux quatre vents depuis dix-huit ans, la maison avait été durement affectée par les conditions climatiques. Lily finit par renoncer et fit demi-tour. C'était trop dur à supporter. Elle retourna devant le faux monument aux morts moldu, qu'elle contempla un moment.

Ce n'était pas pour cela que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Car après-tout, à part l'absence de James, l'avenir qui s'ouvrait devant elle était radieux. Elle allait retrouver Harry, ils allaient pouvoir profiter de dizaines d'années de paix et de bonheur pour apprendre à se connaître et rattraper le temps perdu. Elle eut même un sourire en pensant qu'elle n'avait jamais que trois ans de plus que son fils. Plutôt amusant, comme situation.

Non, si elle pleurait, c'était d'avoir été assez stupide et bête pour se faire avoir à ce point-là par Rogue. Elle avait cru retrouver l'ami d'enfance qui l'avait introduite au monde de la magie, aux côtés de qui elle avait découvert ses pouvoirs, le point d'ancrage qu'il avait toujours été, finalement. Le point de repère, le phare dans l'obscurité de ce monde nouveau et inconnu pour elle. Mais la vraie personnalité de Severus lui était revenue en pleine face comme un coup de fouet. Elle avait été sincère dans ses sentiments et ne pouvait pas jurer qu'il ne l'ait pas été non plus. Mais le mensonge avait été si cruel, la mise en scène si énorme ! L'égoïsme de Severus défiait l'imagination !

Troublé par son rêve, qui était d'une réalité flagrante, elle n'avait plus trouvé le sommeil cette nuit et avait fini par se lever à l'aube. Elle s'était glissée hors de ses bras en faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller, par amour, sans imaginer que dans les heures qui suivraient, elle voudrait lui échapper, mais sous le coup de la haine, cette fois-ci.

En fait, elle cherchait quelque chose de précis, dans le secrétaire de Severus. Une fois, il lui avait montré qu'il possédait le bout déchiré d'une photo sur laquelle on la voyait, en lui disant que c'était que par cela qu'il avait résisté. Elle avait trouvé cela terriblement touchant. Mais elle avait reconnu la photo, c'était celle de son fils sur son premier balai, à tout juste un an. Peut-être avait-il aussi l'autre bout de la photo, où elle pourrait voir Harry et James. Elle en avait cruellement besoin.

Et puis, au fond du dernier tiroir, sous divers cahiers et manuscrits, comme oubliée-là depuis des siècles, elle avait mis la main sur une baguette. Avant même qu'elle ne la sorte de l'obscurité pour pouvoir l'observer, elle avait reconnu la sensation de picotement sous les doigts. Stupéfaite, elle avait attrapé sa robe et était sortie de la chambre sans bruit, pour réfléchir tout à son aise sans le déranger.

Elle fit des étincelles, agita les rideaux, fit venir à elle quelques objets… Elle avait l'impression qu'on avait retiré un énorme poids de sa poitrine. Les choses se faisaient avec légèreté, sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de crisper sa main et de forcer, comme quand elle utilisait la baguette de Severus. C'était comme si elle avait retrouvé sa liberté de mouvement après avoir été paralysée.

Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Severus savait forcément que sa baguette se trouvait chez lui. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'il aurait oublié, même si elle était au fond de son tiroir depuis pas loin de vingt ans ! Surtout qu'il savait très bien qu'elle lui manquait. Cela faisait presque cinq mois qu'elle avait ressuscité et qu'elle vivait avec lui, et depuis tout ce temps, sa baguette était à portée de mains sans qu'elle ne s'en doute.

C'est alors que le soupçon perça dans son esprit. Au début, elle n'y prêta guère attention, c'était trop gros, trop absurde. Elle n'avait qu'à remonter dans leur chambre et le secouer doucement pour le réveiller, afin de lui demander des explications, qui seraient certainement bien plus logiques et raisonnable que celles qu'elle échafaudait.

Mais le soupçon se fit persistant et elle eut soudain une idée. Certes, Severus était censé être mort depuis cinq mois, mais les premiers temps, on avait peut-être continué à lui amené son courier. Elle ne risquait pas grand-chose à aller jusqu'au bout du jardin, il était si tôt que personne ne la verrait. Ça lui changerait les idées, ça lui aérerait la tête de sortir au grand air. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait trouvé un Chicaneur déjà bien décoloré par le soleil et la pluie. Il datait de la première semaine de Juin.

Et ses pires soupçons s'étaient révélés vrais. Elle avait dû rester une grosse heure, abasourdie, écrasée par le poids de tant de révélation, de découverte et de retournement complet de situation, avant qu'il ne vienne la rejoindre.

Harry était vivant ! Vivant et victorieux ! Elle avait eu le droit à un cours d'histoire en vitesse accéléré, rien qu'en lisant l'interview. Son bébé n'était pas mort, il avait survécu à Voldemort et l'avait réduit à presque rien. Pendant des années, il avait été célébré de par le monde entier, avant que Voldemort ne reprenne des forces. Harry avait repris son rôle d'élu, avec courage, et avait mené une deuxième bataille contre Voldemort, avec les amis qu'elle avait découverts sur la photo. Il avait trouvé pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres était immortel, était allé jusqu'à accepter de mourir lui-même, et l'avait finalement achevé, complètement cette fois-ci. C'était tellement beau, tellement miraculeux ! Harry précisait même que Severus l'avait aidé. Comment celui-ci avait pu lui affirmer tout le contraire, et la laisser croire que le monde n'était plus qu'un enfer ?

Pour la maintenir prisonnière chez lui. Seulement pour l'avoir complètement et exclusivement à lui. Quelle femme n'aurait pas cédé, face à cet homme, privé de cœur depuis qu'elle le lui avait brisé, plus timide qu'un adolescent, qu'elle avait détruit et qui malgré tout, l'aimait encore plus que lui-même, la protégeait du mal, la consolait de ses chagrins, et subvenait à tous ses besoins ? Machiavélique.

Lily fit quelques pas dans la rue. Probablement, sa tombe, à elle et James, se trouvait au cimetière du village. Severus n'aimait pas trop aborder le sujet de la manipulation qu'il avait dû faire et il ne lui avait jamais vraiment dit d'où il avait tiré son corps. Elle pourrait aller voir par elle-même, mais bon, l'idée de partir à la recherche de sa propre tombe, maintenant qu'elle était vivante, ne la séduisait pas vraiment.

L'article du Chicaneur laissait sous-entendre que son fils n'ayant pas pu faire sa septième année à l'école, y retournerait probablement cette année pour terminer ses études tranquillement. Elle se souvenait encore si bien de Poudlard qu'y transplaner n'était pas un problème. Elle le fit aussitôt, après un dernier regard au visage paisible et bienveillant de James.

Comme elle s'y attendait, elle atterrit précisément devant le portail du collège. On ne pouvait pas transplaner directement dans l'enceinte, ni pour y rentrer ni pour en sortir, sécurité oblige. Dans le parc, derrière les barreaux du portail, elle aperçut des silhouettes bien emmitouflées aller et venir. Là, elle trouverait forcément un professeur ou quelqu'un de connaissance, qui, passé le choc de la revoir vivante, lui indiquerait où elle pourrait trouver Harry.

Elle passa le portail et fit quelques pas dans le domaine du collège. Tout à leurs affaires, les étudiants ne firent pas attention à elle. Après tout, elle pouvait aisément passer pour une élève de septième année. Elle avança vers la grande porte, radieuse, jubilant de se retrouver dans ce lieu qu'elle aimait tant. Et puis, deux élèves déjà grands passèrent devant elle et se dirigèrent vers le fond du parc.

Elle s'arrêta, stupéfaite.

« Harry ? »

Mais ils ne prêtèrent pas attention à cette jeune femme qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Pourtant, elle, elle les connaissait. Impossible de se tromper. Harry était le sosie de son père. Et elle avait eu sa photo sous les yeux pendant toute la matinée. Lily reconnaissait d'ailleurs également la jeune fille, qui était également sur la photo du Chicaneur. Lily remarqua qu'ils se tenaient la main.

Elle s'élança à leur poursuite, en trébuchant dans sa robe. Ils avaient pris de l'avance.

« Harry ! Attends ! C'est Maman ! Harry ! Mademoiselle ! S'il vous plait ! Harry ! »

Voyant qu'ils n'avaient aucune réaction, elle s'écria :

« Harry ! Regarde-moi, je suis vivante ! Rogue m'a retenue prisonnière ! Il m'a dupée ! Harry, s'il te plait, il va vouloir me retrouver ! »

Eperdue, elle se jeta en avant pour attraper l'épaule de son fils.

Et elle se retrouva étalée par terre. Stupéfaite, elle se releva, Harry et sa petite amie s'étaient arrêtés.

« Qu'est-ce qui… Harry ? »

Pour la deuxième fois dans la journée, elle sentit un affreux soupçon venir lui pincer l'esprit. Elle les contourna pour se planter bien devant eux. L'horreur lui glaça le cœur : leurs regards passaient clairement à travers elle.

« Harry ! » hurla-t-elle à cinquante centimètres du visage de son fils.

Elle se mit à gesticuler comme une démente, ses bras passèrent à travers Harry et la jeune fille rousse sans les déranger le moins du monde.

« Non ! Non ! Non ! hurla-t-elle en proie à la panique. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Aussi blanche, vraiment ? » demanda la jeune fille.

- J'y tenais. répondit Harry sobrement.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas la couleur que je lui aurais associé…

- Il aimait ma mère. déclara Harry en guise de réponse.

- Quoi ? » murmura Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle fit volte-face et découvrit ce que le jeune couple regardait. Deux magnifiques sépultures immaculées se dressaient en plein milieu du parc de Poudlard.

« Oh non… » murmura-t-elle comme une mise en garde pour les tombes.

La première était clairement celle de Dumbledore, surplombée d'une statue de phénix. A côté, un autre directeur de Poudlard reposait. Une fine biche en marbre, la tête tournée vers la Forêt Interdite, levait fièrement le museau.

« Nan… » gémit-elle, vaine supplication.

Ses pieds la rapprochèrent de la tombe, comme de leurs propres volontés. La sépulture était si grande qu'elle avait le visage au niveau des chevilles de la biche. Sous les sabots de celle-ci, on avait gravé en lettres d'or ce qu'elle redoutait, sans illusion.

SEVERUS TOBIAS ROGUE

09 Janvier 1960 - 02 Mai 1998

Directeur de la Maison de Serpentard

1981-1997

Directeur du collège Poudlard

1997-1998

AUSSI EST-IL NÉCESSAIRE AU PRINCE QUI SE VEUT CONSERVER QU'IL APPRENNE À POUVOIR N'ETRE PAS BON

« Il n'est pas dedans ! La tombe est vide ! Les enfants ! La tombe est vide ! cria-t-elle en se retournant brusquement vers eux.

- Les Serpentards n'en reviennent toujours pas. » reprit la jeune fille.

Aucun des deux ne semblaient s'inquiéter plus que cela de la jeune femme en blanc qui leur hurlait dessus, les deux mains posées sur la tombe.

- De quoi ? »

- Que tu aies demandé le rapatriement de son corps ici.

- Il avait été jeté dans la fosse commune avec les autres Mangemorts. C'était une injustice.

- En fait, c'est surtout le fait que ce soit toi qui en es à l'origine. Votre hostilité réciproque était légendaire. Jamais un professeur et un élève ne se sont autant détestés.

- Et pourtant, Ginny… et pourtant ! Il a passé des années à me protéger.

- Je sais. Mais franchement, il le cachait bien.

- Il n'était pas l'homme qu'il voulait bien nous montrer, ma puce. Il aimait ma mère. » répéta-t-il.

* * *

La citation sur la tombe de Severus existe réellement. Elle est tirée du _Prince_ de Machiavel. Quand j'ai tapé « citation Prince » sur google, c'est la première que j'ai trouvée. Et vraiment, en voyant à quel point, elle correspondait bien, j'étais folle de joie.

En gros, dans le contexte de Machiavel, elle veut dire que si un prince veut garder son trône, il ne faut pas qu'il soit trop gentil avec ses sujets pour bien leur montrer sa force et donc sa capacité à les protéger, s'il ne veut pas se retrouver sur l'échafaud ^^ Rogue a aussi du paraitre méchant pour rester en vie pendant toutes ces années.

* * *

**Julie Winchester** : désolée de te donner un cas de conscience. Si on essaie de suivre le chemin de la morale, c'est Lily qui a raison. Severus s'est vraiment montré odieux ! Mais j'ai fait la plupart de cette fic (ok, sauf la majorité du chapitre que tu viens de lire, là ) du point de vue de Rogue, et comme c'est un personnage qui me touche, j'ai tendance à lui trouver des excuses. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !

**Wonka** : Tu n'es pas la seule que je connais qui voudrait bien consoler Severus ;-). Et contrairement aux apparences, pas moi. J'aime beaucoup Rogue, mais plutôt dans le sens où je me reconnais dans son histoire. Je le trouve plus fascinant qu'attirant ! Enfin bref ^^ ! Pour le journal, j'avoue que ça m'a un peu embêté, j'avais besoin qu'il soit là, mais il a toutes les raisons de ne pas y être. Bon, j'ai trouvé une explication un peu tirée par les cheveux, mais ce n'est pas ça qui change la trâme de l'histoire. La fin de ce dernier chapitre, par contre, ça, ça change la donne :-D ! Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review !

**Nepheria** : Woh, désolée, la suite n'est pas venue très rapidement. Tout est déjà écrit, mais euh, bah, j'ai pas d'excuse valable. A part que ce chapitre-ci est crucial et qu'il est le début de la fin de la fic, et que donc je ne voulais pas le voir venir. J'espère que la suite t'a plue, donc ! :)


	7. Confession

Hé hé, il semblerait que vous n'ayez pas tout compris de ce qu'impliquait la découverte de Lily dans chapitre précédent. Tant mieux, ça vous maintient en haleine ^^ Ce que je peux expliquer le sera dans le chapitre prochain, le dernier. Le reste sera à votre imagination ;)

Ce chapitre-ci est une sorte de pause, parce qu'il faut bien qu'ils finissent par parler à cœur ouvert, ces deux-là. La sincérité est donc de mise :) (ps, si vous n'avez pô lu Harry Potter, lisez pas ce chapitre, il vous spoilerait toute la saga... mais bon ... euh...^^)

Bonne lecture! et merci à la bêta-readeuse :)

* * *

**Confession**

Et puis brusquement, dans un petit claquement, elle fut devant lui. Il sursauta mais se garda bien de parler pendant un instant. Il avait peur de voir s'évaporer l'illusion s'il faisait le moindre geste. Debout devant lui, elle sembla décontenancée par son attitude et murmura d'une voix éteinte et inquiète

« Sev ?

- Lily. » répondit-il simplement.

Il se leva, elle le suivit du regard, et soudain, sans préavis… se jeta à son cou avec passion.

« Serre-moi ! Serre-moi fort ! Parle-moi ! Regarde-moi ! » se mit-elle à le supplier.

Une des nouvelles émotions qu'il avait apprises à ses côtés s'éleva en Severus : l'émerveillement. Comme s'il ne pouvait y croire, il se mit à passer et repasser les mains dans les cheveux de Lily pour les sentir couler entre ses doigts, sur sa peau. Il la serra comme elle lui demandait pour éprouver la matérialité de ce corps contre le sien. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Elle était là. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé pendant la matinée, comme si le temps avait fait un bond entre la veille au soir et l'instant présent.

Elle lui était revenue. Elle était retournée auprès de lui. Elle avait volontairement décidé de le rejoindre. Elle était délibérément revenue se blottir dans ses bras.

Il se mit à bafouiller, perdu dans le déferlement de sentiments, mêlant bonheur, incrédulité et remords, qui bataillaient en lui.

« Pardon, pardon, pardon ! Je te demande pardon, je t'en supplie, ne me quitte plus jamais ! Je regrette, je m'en veux tellement. Je n'ai aucune excuse ! Je t'ai fait tellement de mal… je voulais t'aimer…et je t'ai fait seulement souffrir. C'est que je n'ai tellement pas confiance en moi, je ne pouvais pas croire que tu m'aimerais de ton plein gré ! Je croyais que tu le préférerais lui ! Je n'ai jamais rien eu de gratuit… il y avait toujours une contrepartie…Pardon ! Pardon ! Pardon ! »

Jamais il ne s'était autant rabaissé devant quelqu'un. Il se faisait l'effet d'un gamin pleurnichard. Qu'avait-elle fait de lui ! A quoi l'avait-elle réduit ! Et pourtant, il ne pouvait plus imaginer faire comme avant : ne jamais s'excuser, pour rien au monde. Elle était trop importante pour lui pour qu'il ne recherche pas de tout son être son pardon.

« Excuse-moi aussi pour tout à l'heure, vraiment, je te demande pardon, je n'ai jamais voulu…

- Ce n'est pas grave. Rien n'est grave ! Plus rien n'a d'importance, Severus, tout est dérisoire, maintenant.

- Ne dis pas de choses comme ça ! Tu es revenue, ça, ça a une très grande importance pour moi. Et tout à l'heure, tu t'es désignée comme « ma femme »… ça aussi, ça a plus de valeur que n'importe quoi !

- Je ne réfléchissais pas à ce que je disais.

- Justement, ma chérie. Justement. » fit-il pensivement en resserrant son étreinte.

Il se détacha d'elle pour la regarder.

« Tu étais partie, hein. Tu as transplané pour le rejoindre dès que tu as compris… »

Elle hocha la tête et fondit soudain en larmes. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil de son père et, à son cou, elle suivit le mouvement, s'asseyant sur ses genoux.

Elle pleura longtemps. Des heures. Et une fois qu'il eut renoncé à obtenir des réponses claires, il se contenta de la bercer doucement, se gavant de sa présence, de crainte qu'il n'en soit bientôt à nouveau privé.

Quand ses sanglots ne l'étouffaient pas, elle répétait sans cesse :

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Sans autre information, il était bien incapable de lui répondre. Mais la joie de la revoir avait laissé place à une certaine inquiétude.

Quand il sentit que la crise était un peu passée, il la remit doucement debout afin de pouvoir se lever lui-même et aller lui chercher quelque chose dans la cuisine. Mais elle l'attrapa par la main et le fixa de son regard perçant vert.

« Severus, dit-elle, il me faut toute la vérité, maintenant.

- Je sais. Il y avait des choses vraies, et des choses fausses.

- La vérité complète. » demanda-t-elle.

Plus encore que depuis ces derniers mois, elle semblait rechercher le contact physique, et elle vint se serrer contre lui. Il commença alors sa confession, debout au milieu du salon de ses parents, avec dans les bras, Lily dont, le menton sur son épaule, il ne voyait pas le visage :

« Je t'aime, c'est vrai. Plus que tout, plus que moi-même et depuis toujours. Mais c'est moi qui aie transmis la prophétie à Voldemort, c'est vrai aussi. Je l'ai regretté dès que je l'ai fait, et je suis allée voir Dumbledore pour lui avouer et lui demander de te protéger. Il en a profité pour m'engager comme professeur. C'est à partir de ce moment-là que je suis devenu un agent double. Voldemort croyait que j'étais son espion chez Dumbledore, c'était plus ou moins vrai. Je lui ai toujours donné assez d'informations pour qu'il ne trouve pas cela suspect, mais jamais assez pour mettre l'Ordre du Phénix vraiment en péril.

- C'était dangereux.

- Pendant une quinzaine d'année, il n'y a pas eu grand-chose à faire. Parce que, oui, c'est vrai, Harry n'est pas mort. Le sort a rebondi sur son front et a frappé Voldemort. Tu as compris un peu le principe des Horcrux ? Il l'explique dans l'interview. »

Lily hocha la tête en silence.

« Eh bien voilà. Moi-même, je ne savais pas tout avant de lire ça. Dumbledore a toujours refusé de tout m'expliquer. Du coup, à cause de cette histoire d'Horcrux, Voldemort n'est pas totalement mort à ce moment-là. Les Mangemorts qui n'ont pas été arrêtés se sont dispersés dans la nature. Votre plan s'est retourné contre vous : on a arrêté Black et pleuré Pettigrow. Dumbledore s'est porté garant de moi et j'ai continué à enseigner les potions. Et puis, il a fini par arriver à l'école, ton fils.

- Vous vous détestiez, j'ai compris.

- Comprends-moi : il n'a vécu que parce que tu es morte. Il était la preuve vivante que je t'avais perdue et aussi que ce n'était pas moi que tu avais aimé et épousé. Et puis c'est peut-être le sosie de son père, mais il a tes yeux, même forme même couleur. Il représente à la fois le visage de la haine et de l'amour. Après tant d'années passées à me forcer à tout oublier, il venait tous les jours remuer le couteau dans la plaie, dans mes entrailles.

Elle remua un peu contre lui.

« Harry, lui, il ne connaissait pas tout l'envers du décor, ce qui s'était passé pendant notre jeunesse et ce que je devais faire et ne pas faire pour le protéger en secret. Du coup, sa haine envers moi est devenue de plus en plus forte chaque jour. » reprit-il.

Lily resta silencieuse.

« Tu vois, c'est toute la vérité. » lui dit-il.

Il continua son récit, comment Sirius était réapparu, comment Voldemort était revenu et comment la deuxième guerre avait commencé, comment il avait été forcé de tuer Dumbledore en l'ayant promis aux deux camps à la fois, comment Voldemort l'avait fait nommé directeur, comment il avait continué à suivre les instructions du portrait de son prédécesseur, comment Voldemort l'avait assassiné et comment il avait partagé ses souvenirs avec Harry.

« Sev ? demanda-t-elle quand il eut fini.

- Oui ?

- Merci beaucoup…de m'avoir tout dit, de m'avoir enfin ouvert ton cœur » dit-elle simplement.

Elle le lâcha et se pencha pour attraper _le Chicaneur_ sur la table, puis s'assit dans le canapé. Il eut un frémissement d'hésitation puis s'installa à côté d'elle. Lily se cala contre son épaule, Severus n'osa plus respirer pendant quelques secondes :

« Tu sais ce qu'il y a de plus ironique ? demanda-t-il enfin.

- Quoi ?

- Je n'ai jamais été abonné au _Chicaneur_, c'est un exemplaire gratuit pour faire de la publicité.

- Est-ce que tu peux me parler d'Harry, s'il te plait ? Tout ce que tu sais de lui… » demanda-t-elle abruptement.

Il lui cacha un soupir, il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ce maudit gamin ! Mais il l'aimait et il s'exécuta patiemment.

« Ils l'ont confié à Tunia. commença-t-il en préambule.

- Remus l'aurait accueilli à bras ouverts…

- Pas sûr… il a déjà eu du mal à accepter son propre fils à lui…

- Elle l'a bien élevé ? le coupa Lily, sur un ton un peu anxieux.

- Disons que…quand il est arrivé, il savait marcher, parler, s'habiller, manger tout seul, lire, écrire même si je ne l'ai pas souvent entendu me dire « merci » ou « s'il vous plait ». Mais je ne peux pas te dire qu'il ait été beaucoup aimé, ni encouragé dans la voie de la magie. »

Lily ne dit mot, et il n'osait la regarder. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre pour savoir qu'elle était chagrinée.

« En fait, la famille Weasley l'a quasiment adopté.

- C'est ce qui pouvait lui arriver de mieux. Ce sont des gens adorables.

- Mouais… fit Severus d'un ton peu convaincu. Il a dû faire la connaissance de Ronald Weasley à la gare ou dans le train. En tout cas, ils étaient déjà amis quand ils sont arrivés.

- Harry, Ron et Neville ont passé des heures à jouer ensemble dans le même parc à bébé pendant les réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Je doute qu'ils ne s'en souviennent. Ça, c'est Hermione Granger, continua-t-il en posant le doigt sur le journal. Ils sont devenus amis quelques mois plus tard. Elle vient d'une famille moldue, et, en fait, elle démontre tout autant que toi que la pureté du sang n'est absolument rien. Elle est très intelligente.

- Et tu ne lui as jamais dit, je présume ?

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Si les professeurs se mettaient à complimenter les élèves… Ah, et il s'est aussi beaucoup attaché à Hagrid. Reprit-il pour détourner la conversation. Et à son parrain, pendant le court laps de temps où il en a eu l'occasion. A Lupin aussi, bien évidemment, qui a été professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal il y a cinq ans.

- C'est un bon élève ? Du point de vue des résultats.

- Ça va. Admit-il sobrement.

- Il dit là-dedans qu'il a défait Voldemort avec un Expelliarmus ! Il faut y mettre sacrément de force, quand même !

- Le sortilège de mort a rebondi dessus, une fois de plus, c'est tout. Mais Expelliarmus, c'est son sortilège-signature. C'est celui qu'il lance par réflexe. Et tu sais quoi ? »

Rogue eut un petit rire sinistre.

« Quoi ?

- C'est moi qui lui aie appris. Enfin, montré : je m'en suis servi devant lui, je n'imaginais pas qu'il le retiendrait si bien. Ça lui a bien servi, finalement. »

* * *

**Auréline** : Merci beaucoup pour tout ces compliments! Ne me recmercie pas, tout le plaisir était pour moi ;)


	8. Révélation

Et voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre de cette courte fanfiction. Tout sera dévoilé, mais tout ne sera pas expliqué. Une part de mystère reste pour vous permettre de vous faire l'opinion que vous voulez.

**Rappel **: Après que Lily ait découvert que Harry n'était pas mort, elle s'est enfuie de chez Rogue pour le retrouver. La déception sera de taille : Il ne peut visiblement pas la voir ni l'entendre. Bouleversée, elle n'a d'autre choix que de retourner chez Severus.

* * *

**Révélation**

Le silence retomba. Severus finit par demander, la voix tremblante, craignant de casser briser ce précieux moment, celui où elle était revenue vers lui de son plein gré, en cherchant à trop en savoir :

« Pourquoi… pourquoi tu veux savoir tout ça ? Je veux dire… tu n'es pas allée le voir ? »

Lily resta silencieuse, il se tordit le cou pour la regarder. Et puis, comme si cela lui évoquait un mauvais souvenir, son joli visage se contracta et elle leva une main jusqu'à son front comme pour se cacher. Un sanglot lui échappa :

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas… » s'empressa de lui chuchoter Severus.

Elle releva vaillamment la tête, mais la voix qu'elle voulait forte semblait trembler sur ses fondations, quand elle déclara :

« Je suis allée le voir, et je l'ai vu. J'ai vu Harry. Mais, lui, il ne m'a pas vue…

- Tu ne t'es pas approchée ?

- Sev, j'étais plantée devant lui et il ne me voyait pas ! Je me suis égosillée et il ne m'a pas entendu !

- A quoi jouait-il ? demanda Rogue, intrigué.

- Les vivants ne peuvent ni voir ni entendre les morts. rappela-t-elle.

- Mais justement, je t'ai… balbutia-t-il.

- Severus, nous sommes morts. Tous les deux. J'ai vu ta tombe. » asséna-t-elle.

Severus eut l'impression que le sol tremblait sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de dire. C'était comme si une boule de glace hérissée de piquants descendait le long de son dos, entre les os de sa colonne vertébrale et sa peau.

« On n'est pas morts ! On n'est pas morts ! Les autres croient qu'on est morts, oui ! Mais on est bien vivants !

- Je n'en ai pas l'impression. fit tristement Lily en secouant la tête.

- Attends, ça fait des mois qu'on vit ensemble, qu'on respire, qu'on mange, qu'on boit, qu'on dort. Avoir mal quelque part, ressentir la température, tout ce qu'on fait quand on est vivant. Je peux te toucher, tu peux me toucher, on peut toucher ce qui nous entoure, déplacer des objets, se voir dans la glace… »

Il s'apprêtait à énumérer encore toute sorte de preuves de vie mais elle le coupa sans élever la voix.

« Toujours est-il que personne ne m'a vue, ce matin, à Godric's Hollow et à Poudlard. Personne ne m'a entendue. Quand j'ai voulu toucher Harry, mes bras sont passés à travers lui.

- Je ne te crois pas ! » décréta-t-il dans un instinct de conservation.

Si la certitude de la réalité de sa vie lui échappait, il perdrait tout, il en avait la certitude. Or « tout », c'était Lily, et il refusait de tout son être cette possibilité.

« Tout le monde sait qu'il était impossible de ressusciter les morts.

- En se cantonnant à la magie blanche, c'est sûr !s'écria-t-il.

- Non. Même avec la Magie Noire. Cela aurait été découvert depuis longtemps. Et puis, Sev, le ministère dispose de tout ce qu'il faut pour détecter quand il y a de la magie faite quelque part ! Tu crois qu'ils ne seraient pas déjà venus voir pourquoi il y avait de la magie dans la maison de quelqu'un de supposé-mort ? »

Autour de lui, tout s'écroulait pierre par pierre. Il restait immobile, les yeux fixes, complètement anéanti.

« Tu cherches à me duper ! Tu me mens comme je t'ai menti ! Tu sais que je croirais tout de toi ! Tu te venges ! cria-t-il, éperdu.

- Viens voir, viens voir. » fit-elle d'une voix douce sans s'offusquer de ses accusations.

Il sentit qu'elle l'entraînait dans son transplanage, mais il avait trop de questions et de doutes en tête pour y prêter vraiment attention. Il reprit ses esprits quand il se retrouva en pleine rue de Godric's Hollow, pile devant la maison en ruine de Lily.

« Je n'aime pas venir, ici. » grimaça-t-il en détournant la tête.

La dernière fois qu'il était venu, il était encore l'homme sans cœur, dont les larmes s'étaient depuis longtemps taries, même devant cette vision. Ce fut à ce moment-précis qu'il prit conscience de l'énormité du changement que Lily avait réussi à opérer en lui.

« Pour moi non plus, ce n'est pas agréable… acquiesça-t-elle.

- Viens plutôt voir par-là. Tu vas voir. »

Il la prit par le poignet et la tira vers le cimetière du village.

« J'ai dû détruire ta tombe pour récupérer ton corps. J'ai mis de côté celui de Potter. Tu vas vo… »

Mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'approcher plus. Au loin, la tombe de Lily et de son époux était en parfait état. Elle n'avait pas été réparée, non. Il était évident qu'elle n'avait jamais été abîmée.

« Je ne voudrais pas trop voir ça… implora-t-elle en tirant un peu sur son poignet.

- Non… bien sûr… répondit-il l'esprit ailleurs. Ce n'est pas nécessaire, de toute façon. »

Il fit volte-face et la poussa délicatement devant lui pour la faire sortir de ce sordide lieu au plus vite. Ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans la rue. Il était presque midi maintenant et la ville s'était animée. Des dizaines de sorciers marchaient seuls ou en groupe, courbé dans le vent froid.

Lily poussa un petit cri de surprise. Le temps qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il s'était passé, Severus avait déjà rugi :

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention à ma femme, imbécile ? »

Et puis il se tut, pantelant, bouleversé en se rendant-compte que le sorcier était passé à travers Lily sans sembler s'en rendre-compte et que, courbé face au vent de novembre, il ne s'était même pas retourné à son cri.

« On rentre. On en a assez vu. » lui glissa Lily d'une petite voix apaisante.

En un instant, ils retrouvèrent la chaleur et la tranquillité rassurante de l'impasse du Tisseur. Rogue cherchait encore à trouver une solution au mystère et à sauvegarder l'évidence : la réalité de leur vie.

« Tu vois… » laissa planer sa belle, la main sur son bras.

Il agrippa dans ses poings serrés quelques mèches de ses tempes, comme en proie à une douleur aussi morale que physique en laissant échapper un râle de bête blessée.

« Non, non, tu as tort. Il y a une autre explication ! Je suis vivant ! Tu es vivante ! gémit-il.

- Sevie… » commença-t-elle doucement.

Il ressentit le besoin d'arpenter la pièce, comme si bouger pouvait l'aider à y voir clair.

« Comment est-ce que ça peut être possible ? On est quoi alors ? Des fantômes ? On ne ressemble pas trop à ceux que je connais ! Des Inferis ? Crois-moi, on est en bien meilleure forme et on est bien plus beaux !

« Des souvenirs peut-être. Tu sais, comme si on avait plongé dans une Pensine : on a une consistance physique mais personne ne nous voit.

- C'est absurde. Ce n'est absolument pas un souvenir ! C'est une vie nouvelle, qu'on construit ensemble, jour après jour !

- J'ai dit « comme si », je sais bien que ce n'est pas ça.

- On est quoi, alors ? répéta Rogue, en crise de nerfs.

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être n'y a-t-il pas de réponse…

- Admettons ! Admettons que je sois vraiment mort et que je ne m'en sois pas rendu-compte. Qu'est-ce que tu es, toi ?

- Je suis quasiment persuadée que si je suis là, c'est uniquement parce que tu le veux. »

Il stoppa sa marche nerveuse et vint à elle, pour lui poser délicatement le dos de la main sur la joue :

« Je n'ai pas à vouloir ou à ne pas vouloir quoi que ce soit. Tu es là, c'est tout, et je suis heureux. »

Elle secoua la tête, sceptique.

« Mais si, regarde, tu es partie deux heures, j'étais persuadé que je ne te reverrais pas, et puis tu n'as pas disparue pour autant ! insista-t-il.

- Une personne ne disparaît totalement que s'il y a plus personne pour penser qu'elle existe, Sev.

- C'est une phrase à la Dumbledore, ça ! remarqua-t-il d'un ton amer.

- C'est vrai. Pendant des mois, tu as cru que j'étais vivante, et réciproquement, je croyais que tu étais vivant.

- Mais si c'est faux, on va …disparaître ? demanda-t-il, les yeux fous.

- Non, je ne pense pas, ça serait déjà fait, vu que je sais que tu es mort. On est sûrement plus qu'une simple pensée de ton imagination puisque j'ai réussi à _vivre_ sans toi pendant quelques heures. Mais en tout cas, on ne fait plus partie du monde des vivants ! Mais il y a une différence entre vivre et exister. Nous savons tous les deux que nous existons, et donc cela continuera.

Un silence mortel s'étendit sur la pièce

« Ca veut dire qu'on a le choix, non ? Soit on choisit de se détester à jamais, soit on choisit de rester ensemble à jamais. fit-elle d'une petite voix.

- De toute façon, vivant, mort ou je ne sais quoi, moi, je n'ai que toi... »

Il se mordit la langue et ne rajouta pas « dans la vie » Il se laissa choir dans le canapé et tendit les bras vers la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimé dans toute son existence, la vie et la mort.

Le visage paisible, elle le regarda, pencha la tête sur le côté, et finalement vint le rejoindre. Elle s'installa dans le creux de son bras, qu'il referma en douceur sur elle.

« Moi aussi. » murmura-t-elle les yeux dans le vague.

**FIN  
**

* * *

Je n'ai pas plus d'explication sur ce qu'ils sont, concrètement. Une forme d'existence basée uniquement sur la réciprocité. Ils ont leur monde à eux seuls, ils ne sont là que pour l'autre.

Leur couple ne peut marcher qu'en illustrant parfaitement l'expression « pour vivre heureux, vivons cachez ». L'éternité est à la portée de leurs mains, maintenant qu'ils sont débarassés de l'obligation des vivants de choisir un camp, et d'assumer ses opinions et ses responsabilités. Je voulais leur donner ce bonheur de vivre en paix.

L'histoire dans son principe, le retournement de situation, m'a été inspirée par le film « Les Autres » avec Nicole Kidman, que je recommande.

Allez, à bientôt dans d'autres histoires et **Lily/Severus for ever** **!!**


End file.
